His Daddy's Eyes Part 3
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 3- family saga A family connection involves my blended family in a nasty, haunting case.A new boss threatens the family they have built together.Can Bones and Booth's relationship survive? Not for the sensitive deals with adult issues.
1. Chapter 1

This is part 3 of a family saga. You will probably need to have read the others to understand this one. Check out my profile for them!

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Hope you enjoy the story, review if you do.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked at Shaun in complete amazement.

''So you are really not serious?'' Jake was cuddling Nate. His jealousy disappeared the moment he set eyes on his little brother. Bones actually had a hard time making him put the baby down. The adoration was mutual and Nate always stopped crying if Jake picked him up. Parker was very jealous and Booth was at the park with him trying to have some one to one time.

''Serious about what?'' Bones came in from the garden with some flowers that she had just cut.

''Why are you holding the baby again Jake? He was asleep.'' Bones didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

''No, he wasn't. He started to cry as soon as you left didn't you Buster?'' Jake made a face at Nate who smiled, a newly acquired skill. His first one was at Jake of course, much to Booth's annoyance.

''Don't call him that. He has a name.'' Bones was trying very hard to stop Jake's pet name for Nathaniel from sticking but even Booth was using it now and it appeared she was fighting a losing battle. She had to admit it suited him, he was a chubby and good natured baby with deep brown eyes and olive skin, he was definitely daddy's little boy. The last eight weeks had flown by and Bones was feeling out of sorts as she was returning to work that Monday.

Motherhood suited her which came as a huge shock. She was feeding him herself and apart from a day of tears around five days old, she had adapted completely. Isobel's presence helped and Bones was pretty sure it would have been much harder without her.

Bones had helped her aunt buy a small house nearby and they had moved in two weeks ago. Jake and Shaun were now inseparable which made life interesting for those around them. Booth called them, 'The Dastardly Duo.' A reference that the boys didn't understand but pretty much summed them up.

''Serious about what?'' Bones asked again. She was always trying to keep track of the boys, mindful that together they were prone to get into trouble. They had spent the previous weekend cleaning the yard after Booth caught them throwing water bombs at passing cars from the garage roof. Jake threw one at Booth's car and Bones thought he was going to kill him although it was actually pretty funny although dangerous she had to admit.

''Bones, Bones. We got you these.'' Jake was saved from answering when Parker bounced in clutching flowers.

''They are beautiful honey.'' Bones quickly dumped the ones she had just cut in the sink so Parker wouldn't see.

''Except…'' Jake started but stopped when Bones gave him a look.

''Hey guys. Come here Buster.'' Booth came in with a cheerful greeting and grabbed Nate off Jake. He held the baby up and made a funny face at him. Nate smiled and kicked his feet.

Parker's face darkened and Bones quickly distracted him.

''Lets find a vase.'' She said taking Parker's hand. The tantrum would have been avoided if it were not for Jake.

''Parker, you are such a brat. Just 'cos you're not the baby anymore. You've got everyone running around after you.'' Jake was on his way out with Shaun but just could not resist teasing his little brother. Parker looked at Jake with venom in his eyes and flew at him. Jake laughed and caught his arms stopping him reaching his target. Parker yelled with rage and tried to kick Jake's shins.

''Temper. Temper.'' Jake just had to make it worse. Parker's face was purple and Jake had undone all of Booth's good work with one sentence.

Booth groaned and put the baby quickly in his seat whilst Bones tried to pull Parker off Jake who kept laughing.

''Parker. Stop it.'' Booth picked the outraged little boy up and tried to pacify him. Bones stood looking at Jake with her hands on her hips and an angry face.

''That was nasty. Apologise.'' She demanded and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Sorry, Parker.'' He turned to leave with Shaun.

''Hey. HEY! Where are you going?'' Booth was still struggling with Parker who was trying to get down and at Jake.

''Out.'' Jake was already at the door.

''Out where? Parker, bub calm down.'' Booth's question was answered with the sound of the front door slamming.

''They're planning something.'' Bones came over to rub Parker's back who had finally stopped struggling.

''When aren't they, Bones? We just have too much else to concentrate on to keep constant tabs on them.'' Booth had relaxed his control over his eldest son since Nate's birth as their lives were just too hectic.

''I know, I know but it's just worrying. They can't seem to do anything that isn't destructive.'' Bones tried to suppress her worry but it niggled her.

''I'll speak to him this evening.'' Booth promised handing Parker to Bones and going to pick up Nate who was fussing.

''When he eventually comes home you mean.'' Bones was aware that Jake was not the best time keeper and Booth made a face, recognising the truth of her words.

''Come on Parker. Let's get that vase and then how about we bake some cookies for Angela and Jack?'' Bones crouched down to her step son whose face lit up.

''Yeah, yeah. Cookies, lets bake cookies.'' Parker was happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Okay dude. So you cannot be serious.'' Jake again expressed his dismay at Shaun's suggestion.

''But I want to see him. He's my dad and Gran won't let me.'' Shaun had adopted Jake's name for his grandmother, he liked it. Shaun didn't look at Jake, he knew it was a big ask.

''But dude, he hits you.'' Jake just didn't get it.

''Not all the time and he's still my dad. Just because you can just pretend your mom doesn't exist doesn't mean I want to forget my dad.'' Shaun knew it was a low blow but Jake's attitude annoyed him. Jake looked hurt but recovered.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and carried on walking kicking a stone along the sidewalk to distract himself.

''Sorry, that was harsh. Will you come?'' Shaun realised that if he was going to get Jake onside, he needed to apologise.

''I don't know Shaun. That's a pretty nasty part of town.'' Jake didn't want to go and wanted to persuade Shaun not to.

''Are you chicken? It's not that bad and I'll protect you.'' Shaun kept up the pressure.

''Yeah right, like I need you to protect me.'' Jake laughed.

''Come on Jake. He's my dad. I'll go on my own if you don't come.'' Shaun resorted to blackmail.

''We'll get in trouble.'' Jake was desperate not to do this.

''No we won't. No one will ever know. Your mom and dad are so distracted, they don't know what you're doing most of the time and my gran thinks I'm at your house.'' Shaun had it all figured out.

Isobel was visiting friends and Shaun was staying the weekend. Jake considered Shaun's argument, it was true, an unexpected bonus of Nate's birth was that Jake was pretty much able to do what he wanted within certain parameters.

''Okay but we need to be home by about seven. They'll freak if we're later than that. They're not that distracted.'' Jake agreed reluctantly and Shaun beamed. Jake really did not know why visiting his father who smacked him around would make him so happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake jumped off the bus and looked around nervously. He had little experience of places like this and didn't really know how to behave. Shaun seemed very relaxed so Jake followed his lead.

''Come on. It's not far.'' Shaun zipped up his jacket.

''Did you put your bus ticket and some money in your shoe like I told you.'' He asked Jake quietly who nodded.

''But you've got some money in your pocket. What about your cell?'' Shaun was really making Jake nervous.

''In my pocket.'' Jake patted his jacket.

''If we're robbed. You'll have to give it up. They'd never believe a kid like you doesn't have a cell.'' Shaun was so matter of fact.

''What do you mean a kid like me?'' Jake was mystified as they walked along the trash strewn side walk.

'' You know, a rich kid.'' Shaun waved his hand at Jake.

''I look like a rich kid?'' Jake couldn't see that.

''Look at your clothes and your haircut. You look like a rich kid Jake because you are.'' Shaun could not believe that Jake was so clueless.

''No I'm not.'' Jake was indignant but he knew that Shaun was right.

''Yeah, okay. Whatever.'' Shaun smirked and Jake wanted to hit him.

Shaun had grown in confidence since his life was more stable but he liked the feeling that he was in charge here and he was telling Jake what to do, as it was normally the opposite way around.

They walked fast with their heads down, careful to avoid the eyes of the various groups of kids hanging around.

''Shaun. Hey Shaun.'' A boy called from across the street and Shaun waved.

''Hey David.'' Shaun greeted the boy as he ran over to them.

He was a wiry boy with a haunted look about him, he was their age but very small. He was very dirty and very thin but he had a genuine smile.

''This is my cousin.'' Shaun introduced Jake who nodded.

''Wow, nice coat.'' David fingered the down filled coat with admiration and without thinking, Jake took it off and handed it to him.

''Here. Have it.'' Jake said. The kid had a tee shirt on and was shivering. It was a sunny day but there was a chill in the air. David was so skinny that he definitely needed it more than Jake.

''What's with you giving away coats.'' Shaun laughed but he was pleased, it was a nice thing to do.

''Thanks. Are you sure?'' David shrugged the coat on and wrapped his arms around himself when Jake nodded.

''Wow, it's so warm. Thanks.'' David offered Jake his knuckles and he knocked them.

''You going to see your dad?'' David turned to Shaun.

''Yeah, you seen him?'' Shaun wanted to check they were going to the right place.

''Yeah, he's still in the warehouse. Doing some running for Hobbs.'' David confirmed that Shaun was right.

''Come on. I'm going myself. Got a drop off to do.'' David turned and walked with them.

Jake listened as the two boys spoke as they made their way through the alley ways. It was clear that this Hobbs was a leader of some sort, a Fagin type character. David and others like him stole from tourists for him and in exchange Hobbs let them live in the warehouse and protected them. Jake felt like he was in a movie and it was definitely an 'R-rating.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey big guy. He's beautiful Tempe.'' Angela bounced Nate on her lap and gave Bones a wide smile.

''Yes, he is. Sleeps through the night and everything. I can't believe it.'' Bones put some tea down on the table for Angela.

''You look great Angela. It's just so good to see you and Jack, he's amazing.'' Bones sat next to her, best friend and hugged her arm.

''Isn't he?'' Angela looked at Hodgins who was in the yard with Booth, they were playing Soccer with Parker. Hodgins was almost completely back to normal. He still walked slowly and his memory was suspect sometimes but on the whole, it was a miraculous recovery.

''It was hard and he is different but probably in a good way. He's sweeter but he's funny again. I thought that would never happen but one day he cracked a joke and hasn't stopped since. Has he Buster?'' Angela spoke to the baby who gurgled, sucking his fist as always. Bones rolled her eyes, she seemed to be the only one calling Nate by his name.

''What do you think of my baby bump. Its neat isn't it?'' Angela stood up and put Nate in his chair and stroked her small rounded tummy. She was very proud of it.

''It looks really good on you, Ang.'' Bones knew how much this baby meant to her.

''Thanks. I'm sorry I missed this ones birth.'' Ang tickled the babies cheek, Nate was concentrating on a brightly coloured teddy on the play bar clipped across his chair. He was moving his arms frantically and it was only a matter of time before he reached out for it. They grew so quickly that Bones found it terrifying.

''Well, Ang. The flowers every day for a week meant that we hardly forgot you.'' Bones laughed at Angela's extravagant gesture which touched her so much.

''So we are all going back to work on Monday and Zack is back permanently. The squints are back.'' Bones was pleased that her apparently fragmented team was reforming as she knew Booth was.

''Yep, honey. We are back with a few additions but we are back.'' Angela offered Bones her hand and she slapped it happily.

''Hey guys. How about we go for ice cream? It is a beautiful day, its a little cold but still. We could take a walk.'' Booth came in with Parker and Hodgins.

''That sounds great. I can practise my stroller skills.'' Angela stood up and took Hodgin's arm.

''Hey Buster. You are a cute one, just like daddy.'' Hodgins joked as Booth picked up Nate.

''Will everyone please stop calling my son Buster.'' Bones had really had enough but she cracked a smile when everyone laughed at her indignation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Shaun. Where have you been kid?'' Shaun's father hugged him. Jake didn't expect that and he also didn't expect it when he turned and smiled at him.

''Who's your friend?'' He looked Jake up and down but he didn't seem like the monster Jake was expecting. Paul, Shaun's dad was quite small and he looked old but he had nice eyes, it was a shock for Jake.

''Jake, this is Jake.'' Shaun didn't mention the cousin part so Jake kept quiet as well.

''You got any money kid?'' Paul smiled apologetically and Jake saw he had really bad teeth.

''Yeah, here.'' Shaun pulled out three twenties. Jake looked at him with a question in his eyes, where did he get that from?

''You're a great kid.'' Paul patted him on side of the head.

Jake looked around him, there was trash and bedding strewn all around. Jake also spotted several discarded needles and decided it was best not to sit down on the old sofa when Paul gestured for them to, there were stains that looked like blood on it. Shaun stayed standing too.

''David, my boy. What have you got for me?'' Two men entered the space and came over. The one who spoke was dressed in a leather biker jacket and had a bandana around his head, he was old and looked like he was in a time warp from an old biker movie. He was covered in tattoos and had a scar down his cheek, Jake felt fear in his stomach. His instincts were calling for him to run, this was a bad man, every cell in Jake's body was screaming it. Jake dropped his head and hoped he wouldn't notice him.

''Yes, Hobbs. Look.'' David emptied his pockets and Jake looked up curiously. There were several wallets and a woman's purse.

''Good boy. Here.'' The man took ten dollars from one of the wallets and handed it to David.

Jake caught the eye of the other man, he was clean unlike anyone else, he was wearing jeans and a shirt. He was very pale and had cold blue eyes. He smiled at Jake and it gave him the creeps, he was slimy. The man whispered something to Hobbs who looked at Jake with interest.

''Who are you?'' Hobbs stepped towards Jake and Jake resisted the urge to step back. Instinctively he knew that was the wrong thing to do, it was provocative.

''He's with me.'' Shaun stepped in front of him but Hobbs just laughed and pushed Shaun to one side.

''Shaun, I heard that you had left.'' Hobbs studied Jake as he spoke.

''Back for a visit and his parents are expecting us home. So we should go.'' Shaun gestured for Jake to follow him and he did, Hobbs stepped back to let him go. As Jake walked past the pale man, he grabbed Jake's arm. Jake looked at him fearfully but didn't pull away, he was frozen.

''You have pretty eyes.'' The man said with a sneer.

''And beautiful golden hair.'' The man stroked Jake's hair and Jake tried to pull his head away. The man squeezed his arm hard, his fingers bit into the soft flash through the thin shirt. Jake flinched and the man laughed, as if he was enjoying it. Jake felt genuine terror for the first time in his life, even when he had been kidnapped he did not feel this. Jake just knew that this man would hurt him if he could.

Jake heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, it was Shaun. Jake could feel fear radiating from him. Hobbs laughed and gave the man a warning look.

''He's not for you, Ronson. He would be missed I think.'' The man let go of Jake's arm and Jake walked away gratefully.

He didn't even want to think about what those words meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

Jake was quiet as they walked along the street, the way that man looked at him made him feel dirty and he didn't know why.

''Who is that man Shaun?'' Jake turned to Shaun suddenly.

''Hobbs, David told you.'' Shaun shrugged.

''No the other one.'' Jake was irritated that he had to repeat himself.

''I'm not sure, a client I think.'' Shaun was evasive.

''A client. What does that mean?'' A thought began to dawn on Jake and he was horrified.

''What you mean like a pervert?''

''Jake, not everyone lives like you. Lives in a house like you with parents like yours. People do stuff to survive.'' Shaun blushed and looked away.

''Oh my God. You haven't have you?'' Jake stopped walking and stared at Shaun in utter disbelief.

''No, I couldn't.'' Shaun's head snapped up and shook his head emphatically.

''But David has hasn't he? Is that what that man was there for.'' Jake felt sick. He shivered as he remembered the creep touching his hair.

''Jake. You need to get real. This is what the world is like outside of your bubble.'' Shaun defended his friend.

Jake didn't speak immediately and then he felt ashamed for judging David, he was just a kid trying to survive.

''Where are his parents?'' Jake was clearly in a world that was beyond his comprehension.

''For Christs sake Jake. They're worse than those people and as for the foster system, forget it. Most foster parents just take kids for the money.'' Shaun was brutal and Jake was struck by how hard he sounded.

''Why did you take me there Shaun?'' Jake stepped close up to his cousin.

''Were you trying to teach me a lesson or something?'' Jake was suspicious.

Shaun started and then exclaimed.

''No, I wouldn't do that. I was scared okay? Scared to go on my own. That's why I asked you.'' Shaun raised his hand in a gesture of reconciliation and Jake accepted it, slapping it gently.

''Okay, I believe you.'' Jake started to walk again.

Shaun followed, walking silently next to him. Jake was lost in his thoughts.

''He was scary wasn't he?'' Jake stopped again.

''Yes, he was.'' Shaun agreed.

''David has to sleep there. He didn't seem that tough to me.'' Jake was thinking aloud.

''He isn't. It was nice you gave him your coat.'' Shaun tried to make Jake feel better.

''I suppose but it doesn't really help does it?'' Jake shrugged and began to walk again.

''No one can help him Jake. He just has to do the best he can.'' Shaun was realistic.

''Yeah, I know. We should go see him again. Buy him dinner or something.'' Jake suggested as David was really bothering him.

''Yeah maybe. I'd like to see my dad again.'' Shaun agreed.

''Where did that money come from Shaun?'' Jake remembered the sixty dollars.

''Don't ask Jake. Then you won't have to lie.'' Shaun was evasive.

Jake stopped again, they really weren't getting very far.

''You stole it didn't you?'' Jake was not an idiot.

''Please don't ask Jake.'' Shaun wasn't going to answer so Jake just started to walk in silence again.

Jake looked around him, it was getting dark and this was not the place for two kids on their own at night. As they turned the corner, he noticed a cop car and stepped back again pushing Shaun behind him.

''What?'' Shaun shoved Jake in the back.

''Cops. If they see us, they'll talk to us. We don't look right here.'' Jake tried to think, they were going to miss the bus and that would be a disaster.

''So, we're not doing anything wrong.'' Shaun could not see what the problem was.

Jake thought about that for a minute and shrugged. Shaun was right and he was being paranoid.

''Come on. We need to hurry.'' Jake put his head down and they walked quickly.

''Hey kids. What are you guys doing out this late?'' The cop called from the car.

Both boys stopped and waited as the cop walked over.

''Its dark boys. This is not a good place for kids at night. Where are you going?'' The cop was concerned, these boys were too young to be alone and they were too clean to be street kids.

''Uuuum, we're going to get the bus. We've been visiting his dad.'' Jake spoke clearly and confidently.

''What about some names guys?'' The cop's partner came over and got out his notebook.

''Listen mister. His mum won't let him see his dad and if she finds out that he came to see him then he will be in so much trouble. Please just let us go and get our bus. It's just there.'' Jake laid on the English accent, smiled his charm smile and prayed.

The cop turned and saw the back of the bus.

''Okay guys. Scoot before I change my mind.'' The boys didn't need telling twice and ran off towards the bus.

The cop watched them and turned to his partner.

''Not your normal kids we get around here huh?'' His partner shook his head and they walked back to their squad car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So we have a new boss?'' Angela took a mouthful of duck.

''So it would seem. I don't know her name or anything just that she's a she.'' Bones was nonchalant. A year ago, she might have been upset but now well her priorities had changed.

''Here's hoping she's hot dude.'' Jack tapped his chop sticks with Booths who laughed but then covered it when he got a death glare from his wife. Angela raised her eyebrows at Hodgins, who shrugged.

''Hey Jack. I'm enough hot girl for you. Okay sweetie?'' Angela smiled and nodded her head to prompt Hodgins who nodded as ordered.

''What time is it, Tempe?'' Booth couldn't see the clock from his seat.

''Half past eight. This is late even for Jake.'' Bones stood up and grabbed the phone.

''I'll call his cell.'' She dialled the number and then frowned.

''Don't tell me. It's not on.'' Booth sounded resigned as Bones nodded.

''You guys kicked back a bit with Jake have you?'' Angela was surprised that they both seemed so calm, she began to realise that she was going to be an over protective mom.

''We're trying to but he makes it difficult.'' Bones sounded dismayed that her new regime seemed to be failing.

''Yeah but Tempe. I know that you wanted to be more laid back but he's thirteen, its dark and we have no idea where he is. I just feel that we're being irresponsible.'' Booth had tried to do things her way but this was too much.

''Yes I know. You're right maybe this let them make their own mistakes and learn their own lessons philosophy has its drawbacks.'' Bones admitted.

''Tempe got a book about parenting teens in a relaxed way.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and all three adults laughed at her.

'' Did Jake buy it for you?'' Hodgins teased her and she blushed.

''No but I admit, I don't think its working.''

''Do you think?'' Booth couldn't help it and Bones gave him a sharp look.

''Well, the main problem seems to be that Jake never seems to learn from his mistakes. It might be the child not the book.'' She twirled her water in the glass.

''Sorry, Tempe. He's no different from any other thirteen year old. He doesn't think he makes any mistakes and if you ever get him to admit making any, he forgets about it almost straight away. They think they know everything at that age.'' Booth tried to be gentle.

Bones grimaced at the truth of his words, that was the conclusion she was beginning to come to.

''So do I have your permission to do it my way this time?'' Booth looked at her and was relieved when she nodded. He really didn't want to argue with her but it had got to the point when he felt he would have to.

''Poor Jake. Sounds like the sweet life is about to end.'' Angela smiled at Booth who shrugged.

''Maybe but he can't do whatever he wants whenever he wants. It's not safe.'' Booth was philosophical.

The front door clicked and the two boys appeared. They walked into the family room sheepishly.

''Sorry. I know we're late but we lost track of time.'' Jake was nonchalant as he threw himself onto the couch. He was very glad he was home.

''Where have you been Jakob?'' Booth's tone was one that Jake hadn't heard in a while and it made him sit up. The boys hadn't bothered with a cover story as they didn't think they needed one.

''Uuuum.'' Jake could not think of one good explanation for their lateness, his mind went a total blank. He looked at Shaun in panic.

''Sorry Uncle Seeley. It was my fault. I dragged Jake to a movie and it ended late.'' Shaun was cool as a cucumber and Jake looked at him with admiration. Booth knew he was lying before he'd even finished the sentence. Jake's face gave it away.

''Sorry Shaun but you're lying. So I ask the question again. Where have you been Jakob?'' Booth was blunt and Shaun looked shocked.

''I'm not ly….'' Shaun tried to protest but Booth held his hand up.

''I'm a cop remember. We're trained to spot liars. So Jakob, where have you been?'' Booth stood up and went to stand in front of Jake who did not know what to say.

Booth crouched down and looked Jake straight in the eye.

''Jakob, for the last time where have you been?'' Booth was like a dog with a bone. Jake looked at Bones for help but she had a stony face.

''Just around Dad. You know hanging.'' Jake knew it wasn't a good answer but it was all he had.

''Sounds like fun. Hanging where?'' Booth was not letting up and Jake thought about telling the truth.

''The mall.'' Shaun pitched in.

''You are supposed to ask before you go to the mall.'' Booth wasn't convinced but he didn't think he was going to get the truth.

If he knew where we'd really been, he would go mad, Jake thought to himself. He was glad he hadn't told the truth now.

''Yeah sorry. I forgot.'' Jake mumbled and kept his head down refusing to meet Booth's eye.

''Why is your cell switched off?'' Booth asked.

Jake had a sudden realisation. Cell phone? Where was his cell phone? In the coat he gave David, that's where. Jake looked at Shaun with horror who by the expression on his face had just realised the very same thing.

''Sorry. the Battery is out.'' That lie was easy.

''Right guys. You need to go to bed now.'' Booth stood up.

''Bed! Its half past eight and I'm starving.'' Jake was appalled.

''Don't they sell food at the mall then?'' Booth asked with raised eyebrows.

Both boys looked at each other, there was no good answer for that.

''Sorry guys but you missed dinner. If you had come home on time, then you would have been here for dinner wouldn't you?'' Booth sat down at the table again.

''Go on. I thought I said bed.'' Booth was not caving and Jake got up. He knew that look on his dad's face and it was pointless arguing.

''No TV or computers. Go to sleep.'' Booth called after them as they disappeared up the stairs.

''Seeley Booth, you are such a hard ass.'' Angela shook her head.

''Hey. What am I supposed to do? The kid won't tell me wheres he's been.'' Booth felt he was justified being a bad guy.

''No, I think it's good. I want you to come and straighten my kids out when the time comes out.'' Angela patted Booth's hand.

''Hey, I can do that.'' Hodgins said in a hurt voice.

''Sure you can sweetie. You'll make them play pirates with you as a punishment.'' Angela looked at Bones who laughed.

''Where do you think they were though?'' Bones was bothered that they still didn't know.

''Who knows Tempe. Who knows?'' Booth carried on with his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What am I going to do?'' Jake was in a panic over his cell phone.

''Chill Jakey. David will call and then we'll go get it.'' Shaun tried to calm Jake down.

''Great because I really want to rush back there.'' Jake threw himself on the bed and covered his eyes. Today had been a disaster. Not only did he have to explain where his new coat was but now he'd also lost his cell. His dad was back to being a hard ass and Jake was pretty sure he was not going to be happy.

''Why aren't you guys in bed yet?'' Booth appeared at the door.

''Sorry, we were talking.'' Jake jumped up and pulled off his shirt.

''Ouch.'' Shaun reacted without thinking.

''What the hell happened to your arm Jake?'' Booth was looking aghast at the vivid bruise on Jake's arm. It was obviously a hand print and Booth was scared to death to hear where it came from.

''What? Where?'' Jake looked down at his arm and then at Shaun.

''It was just some guy. He grabbed me.'' Jake rushed the words out.

''What guy? Where?'' Booth felt the anger rising, he couldn't ignore this. Somebody had hurt his kid.

''Just some random guy. I think he was crazy. He grabbed me at the mall.'' Jake dug himself into a very deep hole.

''Get your pyjamas on and come downstairs and show your mom Jake. We need to talk about this.'' Booth needed Bones' help.

''But I want to take a shower.'' Jake called after his dad. Jake wanted to wash that place off himself.

Booth was gone so Jake reluctantly followed as he was in just his jeans.

''Don't tell, Jake. Please. I won't see my dad again please. Think about David, the FBI goes in there, where will the kids go?'' Shaun whispered to Jake grabbing his arm. Shaun was emotionally blackmailing Jake and he didn't know where to turn.

Jake nodded, he would keep quiet, and David really bothered him. Jake wanted to try and help him, he just had to figure out how.

''Show me Jake.'' Bones was pacing when Jake came into the room. Angela and Hodgins were sitting at the table looking anxiously at him and Booth was standing with a very white strained face. Jake felt intimidated by all the attention.

Jake raised his arm and Bones looked at it.

''He grabbed you?'' She said but Jake just stared at her. He knew she understood about this stuff, so he had to tell the truth as far as he could.

''He was just some crazy guy, ranting and he grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard. We were at the bus stop.'' Jake lied as best as he could but he could feel his face getting hot.

''You said you were at the mall.'' Booth knew he was lying and all of the reasons he might do that were frightening.

''The bus stop at the mall.'' Jake covered quickly.

''Jake honey. Listen, some one has hurt you and they are not allowed to do that. You have to tell us the truth please.'' Bones held his face gently by the chin and looked into his eyes.

''Please just tell us.''

''I can't.'' Jake said the words without realising he was admitting that he was lying. He started to feel tears and he sniffed.

''Kiddo, this is scaring us. You have to tell us, please.'' Booth crouched down next to him. Jake looked between both of them and he really wanted to tell the truth. A picture of David's haunted gaunt face flashed in his mind and he shook his head.

''I have. It was a guy at the bus stop.'' Jake looked at the floor. His parents exchanged looks and his dad looked defeated. He stood up.

''Okay kiddo. Go to bed.'' Booth kissed his head and Jake made his getaway.

''He's lying Seeley.'' Bones stood and hugged her arms around her waist.

''I know. But what can we do if he won't tell us. We just need to keep an eye on him.'' Booth put his hands on his hips and looked up the stairs.

He was worried, really worried.


	3. Chapter 3 A trip

A reviewer mentioned that they thought Jake needed therapy which I must admit I found funny. As we know he has had therapy. I don't know sending a thirteen year old to a therapist for being influenced by his friends, I think we may run out of therapists!

I know what you meant and thank you for reviewing. I am just teasing.

With Shaun and David, Jake has a bit of a hero thing going on. I thought that would be inevitable with parents like his. You know, trying to be like dad and all that.

I'm not sure how long this fic will be, it all depends how it develops. You know I get distracted by the family stuff, hope it's not boring. It will be dark and deal with disturbing issues so for those sensitive souls out there, be careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stood at the kitchen window staring down the yard and drinking coffee. He had not slept well and was brooding. He was very worried about the bruise on Jake's arm and didn't know how to make him tell them the truth. He thought about calling the doc but he was away at a conference.

''Say hi to daddy.'' Bones came in carrying a raspberry blowing baby and Booth's mood immediately lifted.

''Hey Buster. Who's daddy's big guy?'' Bones smiled as Booth tickled Nate's tummy. She had not slept well either and Booth met her eyes over the baby's head.

''What are we going to do?'' Bones had worked enough child abuse cases to know that unexplained bruises were a very definite warning sign.

Booth shrugged.

''Talk to him. What else can we do?'' Booth was determined that by the end of the day, he would have an explanation.

''I think we should ground him.'' Bones wanted to keep Jake safe and in his home, he was safe.

''What for?'' Booth understood her motivation but they really had no good reason to do that.

''For staying out late.'' Bones thought that was reason enough.

''I think I dealt with that Tempe. We can't. The messages are mixed.'' Booth was trying to be reasonable. He took the baby from her for a cuddle. He kissed Nate's silky hair and breathed in, he smelt of baby powder and shampoo, it was as good as aromatherapy.

Booth was confused by Bones' attitude. Bones had been all about letting Jake find his own way yesterday and now she wanted to go nuclear.

''It's like we don't trust him.'' Booth put Nate down in his chair and sat in front of him on the couch. He spun the duck on the toy bar to keep the baby amused and was rewarded with a smile. His heart lightened, nothing like a baby's smile to make you feel better.

''Well do we? Because I don't.'' Bones was getting crabby about Booth's reasoning.

''No, I suppose not but I don't really want to get that confrontational. We are trying to get him to talk to us and nothing makes Jake shut down like an ultimatum. He just doesn't react well.'' Booth knew his son.

''Okay. Well we're the parents. He just isn't allowed out today. We don't have to explain ourselves.'' She sipped her tea.

''Yeah, okay. Maybe we should take the kids out. Have a family day.'' Booth thought that might work.

''How about the Space Museum?'' Bones suggested and Booth nodded.

'' Yeah, that would be good. Not sure that you'll enjoy it much though.'' Booth came over and put his hands on her waist.

''I don't mind. Its science isn't it.'' She kissed him gently and he groaned.

''No, it's okay. I'll take them. We'll have some guy time.'' Booth really didn't think it was fair to drag Bones and the baby around a museum when Bones was returning to work the next day.

''Are you sure?'' Bones was relieved, she wanted to tidy the house for the next day and Isobel was back that afternoon and it would be nice to catch up.

''Yes, you stay here.'' Booth was sure and nodded.

He moved closer and whispered,''I know what I'd really like to do Doctor Brennan.''

He nuzzled her neck to emphasis the point.

''Stop it, go wake up Parker and hurry the Dastardly Duo.'' She laughed pushing him away.

''Rain check?'' He said hopefully.

''If you behave.'' She said with raised eyebrows.

''For you Doctor Brennan anything.'' Booth laughed and climbed the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Shaun were busy making plans of their own. Jake wasn't to know that his parents were a step ahead.

They were playing 'Resident Evil 4' on the Wii. Their handsets were either guns or knives. It was definitely a non Booth approved game and Jake had been hiding it.

''David texted and he will meet us at the Washington Monument at twelve.'' Shaun swiped at Jake's figure and he fell to the ground.

''You're dead.'' Shaun pushed Jake who pushed him back

''No, I'm not.'' Jake waved the controller around, amputating the character's arm on screen. Both boys started laughing, it was gross.

''How are we going to get down town? It's Sunday. No buses.'' Jake just could not see how he was going to get his cell back today.

''We'll hitch.'' Shaun shrugged as Jake looked at him with amazement.

''So you know that's really dangerous right?''

''Do you want your cell back or not?'' Shaun looked at Jake who nodded uncertainly.

''Okay. So we're all good.'' Shaun concentrated back on the screen.

''That's reassuring to hear.'' Booth appeared at the door and both boys looked at him guiltily. Jake switched the TV off quickly. Booth sighed, they were so transparent and he thought for a moment of just ignoring it. Life was just too short but the cover lying on the floor caught his eye. He stooped down and picked it up.

''Nice.'' He raised his eyebrows as he read the back of it.

''Give.'' Booth held his hand out and Jake quickly gave the game to him.

''You guys need to get dressed. We're going out.'' Booth turned to leave.

''What? Why? Just because of the video game. That is so not fair.'' Jake's reaction was over the top caused by the panic of realising his chance to retrieve his cell was disappearing. Booth regarded him for a minute, Jake was off.

''Is there something you need to tell me Jake?'' Booth softened his tone.

''No, I was just saying you know. We had plans.'' Jake shifted from foot to foot with nerves.

God, he's lying again. What is going on? Booth was considering confronting Jake despite his earlier words when Parker appeared next to him, rubbing his eyes.

''Daddy. Bones said we're going to the Space Museum and I need to get ready.'' Parker swung on his father's leg.

''Okay Bub. Come on.'' He took Parker's hand and pointed at the two boys before he left.

''You guys. Get dressed, please.''

Jake turned to Shaun.

''Now what are we going to do?'' He said miserably as he threw himself down on the bed.

''You heard Parker. Space Museum, it's only a little way from the Washington Monument. It's all sweet dude.'' Shaun offered Jake his knuckles which Jake knocked uncertainly. Things felt far from sweet to Jake.

They showered and dressed quickly. They'd already had breakfast so when the boys came down the stairs, they were ready to go.

''Come on guys. Coats.'' Booth was helping Parker with his and he didn't notice when Jake froze.

''Wear your old one.'' Shaun whispered. Jake had no choice and half hid the coat behind his back. Bones spotted it straight off, she was a professional observer after all.

''Where's your new coat Jake?'' She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

''Uuuum.'' Jake stuttered and Booth groaned.

''Please do not tell me that you have lost another coat. I am going to have the next one surgically attached.'' Booth stood up and gave Jake a glare when he nodded.

''Sorry. I left it in the park when we were playing football.'' Jake met his father's eye and prayed that he believed him.

''Oh Jake. You really have to take better care of your things.'' Bones fussed whilst Booth regarded him suspiciously.

Jake raised his chin and challenged his dad to accuse him of lying.

Booth shrugged, deciding that he was telling the truth.

''Well, you're going to be cold then aren't you? Might teach you a lesson.'' Booth walked out of the door, guiding Parker as he went.

''Yeah, sorry.'' Jake let out the breath he was holding and followed him.

Bones waved from the door and closed the door. It was nice to have the house to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Space Museum was cool and Parker kept Booth busy, dragging him from exhibit to exhibit.

''Dad, can we go on the simulator?'' Jake was anxious, twelve o'clock was rapidly approaching.

Booth looked at them, could he trust them? Parker was too small for the simulator and they couldn't really go anywhere.

''Daddy, Daddy. Come on let's go and look at the space shuttle.'' Parker pulled Booth's arm. Booth was torn but the younger child needed his attention more.

''Okay but do not go anywhere else. Wait there for me.'' Booth gave in and the boys were away almost before Booth had finished the sentence.

Jake and Shaun ran to the Washington Monument as they were late. They found David easily, he was sitting on the grass with a pretty girl about fourteen. She was blond and had a small impish face with a sweet smile. Jake noticed that she had odd eyes, they looked old, like she knew alot.

''Hey David. Dude, you okay?'' Jake greeted David with a tap of the knuckles.

''Jake. Sorry about your cell man. Here you go.'' David handed the phone to Jake and he stopped himself from doing a little dance.

Jake looked at David, he seemed sick with dark rings under his eyes.

''You alright ?'' Jake was concerned.

''Yeah, you know.'' David shrugged. Jake was pleased that David was wearing his coat, it was cold. Jake shivered, his coat was too thin but he'd live.

''You're the kid I was told about. You are cute.'' The girl smiled.

Jake frowned, who would have told her about him?

''Shaun baby. Great to see you. Looking good.'' The girl kissed Shaun on the cheek and he blushed.

''This is Cassie, Jake.'' Shaun mumbled embarrassed.

Cassie giggled and shook her head.

''You're such a baby. So sweet.'' She pinched Shaun's cheek who knocked it away.

''Who told you I was cute?'' Jake knew he was being rude but it really bothered him.

''You know people. Boy with beautiful eyes and golden hair, that's what they said.'' Cassie stood up and linked her arm through Jakes.

''Jake, my man. You need to learn to use your assets. Life can be easy street when you look like you.'' She laughed at Jake's frown.

''You are a serious one though aren't you? You might need loosening up.'' Cassie was flirting with him and Jake felt really uncomfortable. She was more full on than any girl he'd ever met.

''You hungry, David. You want a hot dog?'' Jake pulled his arm away and turned to David who nodded.

''That would be great. I'm really hungry.'' David grinned at Jake.

They sat on the wall and David ate three hot dogs and drank a huge coke. Cassie nibbled hers and told them funny stories about begging. Jake began to like her although he found her scary, she had a lot of street smarts.

''We need to go Shaun. My dad will be going crazy.'' Jake stood up and threw his half eaten dog in the trash.

''I need your help guys, please. Hobbs is gonna kill me. I've only lifted a couple today. I need another, please.'' David was terrified and he was pleading.

Jake and Shaun looked at each other. This was too much but David seemed frightened and desperate.

''I can't steal for you David. I'd get caught.'' Jake said.

''No, no. I can do that. I just need you to ask the time. I'll do the rest. They'll answer you 'cos you know you're clean and stuff.'' David blushed and looked at floor. Jake felt a wave of compassion and decided to do it although he knew it was wrong.

Shaun waited for Jake who nodded at him.

''Come on, quick. Let's get this done.''

The scam was over in five minutes and Jake wanted to get away as fast as possible. He was shocked when David hugged him.

''Thanks Jake. I'll see you soon yeah?'' David stepped away from him and Jake nodded.

''Yeah sure. Soon David, soon.'' Jake felt himself being drawn in and was powerless to stop it.

Shaun and Jake walked back to the museum fast with their heads down.

Shaun tried to speak to Jake who held his hand up.

''I don't want to talk about it. Just forget we did it.'' Jake walked ahead faster and Shaun ran to catch up.

Jake flew into the museum, they had been gone far too long. He saw his dad immediately, standing at the enquiry desk with a guard. Shaun stood next to Jake panting.

''Looks like we're busted .'' Shaun didn't sound bothered but he was going home this evening. It was Jake who was going to take the fall for this stunt.

''What do we say?'' Jake needed a cover story this time.

''Dunno, we wanted some air.'' Shaun shrugged and Jake looked at him with disbelief. They both laughed, they might as well say they'd been to the moon, it was more believable than that.

''We wanted a hot dog, yeah that'll work.'' Jake felt happy with the lie as it was half the truth.

Jake walked over first and stopped in his tracks when he saw Booth's face. Angry didn't even cover it.

''Jakob, where have you been?'' Booth stormed over and grabbed Jake's arm.

''Ouch.'' Jake pulled his arm away, Booth had caught his bruise.

''Sorry.'' Booth looked guilty for a moment when he realised what he'd done but the anger quickly returned.

''We went to get a hot dog.'' Jake was surprised that the lie flowed so easily.

''For two hours.'' Booth was incredulous.

''Daddy, you're shouting and people are looking.'' Parker pulled Booth's arm.

''Okay bub. Sorry. Come on we're going home. Jakob can tell me the truth there.'' Booth waved to the security guard and picked up Parker.

The two boys trailed along after him, Jake realised that he may need another cover story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Isobel were drinking tea and talking about politics when the door opened.

''Do not even think about going upstairs. In there.'' The tone of Booth's voice made it clear that the trip had not gone well.

Bones and Isobel exchanged looks. Jake and Shaun walked in with hang dog expressions.

''Hey guys. How was your trip? We made Lasagna for dinner.'' Bones tried to be upbeat but she knew it was a lost cause when she saw Booth's face.

''Lasagna. I love Lasagna. Daddy's mad with Jake and Shaun because we couldn't find them in the museum. They even said their names out loud, you know through the special thing.'' Parker found the whole thing very exciting. Once Parker was happy that he had told everyone all the news, he wandered off to his room to play.

''Where were you?'' Bones got to the point, she wanted to salvage the evening as best she could.

''I told dad. We went for a hot dog.'' Jake went for defensive as he sat at the table with a nervous glance at his dad.

''Shaun. Is that true?'' Isobel intervened and Shaun nodded. Shaun went over to Isobel and hugged her.

''I missed you Gran.'' He said and Jake knew that he had been deserted, Shaun was clean away.

''I missed you too honey. Come on lets get home. Its school tomorrow.'' Isobel stroked her grandson's face.

''Thank you Tempe. Seeley. '' Isobel gave each of them a kiss and they left.

Booth was still standing in the same place and by his expression he did not appear to be any calmer.

''Jake, why would you do that after yesterday?'' Bones tried to start a reasonable discussion although Booth looked beyond it.

''Seeley. Sit down. You're making me uncomfortable.'' Bones gestured and Booth finally moved but he sat next to Jake.

''I'm sorry dad. We wanted a hot dog. We were goofing around and well you know.'' Jake shrugged and traced the grain of the wood with his finger to avoid looking up.

''I am too angry to speak to you. You need to go to your room.'' Booth's tone was unapologetic and hard.

Jake looked at him in surprise, he was hungry but he could see that his dad was only just controlling himself. He got up and went.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

''Do not criticise me Tempe. That was the lesser of two evils believe me. He is much safer in his room. He has pushed me to the limit today. I was worried and now I'm angry as well. I am exhausted and just want to spend the rest of the day quietly with you, the baby and Parker. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?''

Bones could see that Booth was not prepared to discuss it so she rose from her seat with a smile.

''Why don't I get you a beer and we'll have dinner and watch a movie.'' She came back with a cold beer which she placed on the table in front of him.

She slung her arm around his neck and smiled.

''And do you know what? I think the rain will have stopped later.''

Booth grinned in reply and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4 Billy No Mates

Okay. Right, one of the reviews asked how stupid is Jake? He's not stupid but naive. He's led a pretty sheltered life even with the stuff in England, in comparison to this that was all pretty tame. Shaun has taken him into a world that a kid with Jake's background is just not equipped for.

I don't know if Shaun is a manipulator so much as just a lot tougher and worldly wise than Jake.

David brings out the protector and good intentions in Jake. Something he has watched his parents do, he wants to help but doesn't know how. It makes him vulnerable to anyone who may want to manipulate that.

Onwards and upwards, character development is continuing and the plot thickens. Again subject matter may be too strong for some.

Oh by the way, don't be too mean to Booth. He's trying his best, he's never been the dad of a thirteen year old before, it's a tough learning curve! I think we should cut the guy some slack.

One of my reviewers has really got it in for my Booth (I think she'd give him a slap if she could although she is very anti-spanking so perhaps a timeout on the naughty step. I'm not sure if she approves of that either) but her points are valid. She's a great reviewer and I love her to bits!!!

This part is for her really. Older kids are often left to get on with it when there are little ones around. Having a new baby throws everything into chaos that was my point. Negative behaviour leading to attention is a constant theme in all those well intentioned child care programmes that makes every parent feel so bloody inadequate. You can get locked in that cycle. Booth is nice to Jake, he's affectionate and he does try to talk to him but thirteen year olds do make it tricky. Just ask any Year 8 teacher (grade 7 in the US) they are always seen as the wildest year group. Bones has been the one who wanted to let Jake have freedom and learn by his own mistakes and Booth tried to take her lead. I tried to imply it was a disaster because Jake is too young for that, it may be appropriate at seventeen but not thirteen.

SnoopGirl, you did make laugh about the food thing, he would have been fed. There was a reference to that in the last fic. No one lets their kid starve, well I hope they don't. I just wanted to show that sometimes kids drive you to such a point that you just need them to get away from you at that precise moment. The night before was a lesson in not lying, but the kids would have got something to eat after thinking they wouldn't. I promise that Jake will never miss a meal again! Thats a Sammie promise not a Jake one.

Booth really isn't a bad guy, he is just trying to achieve a balance and his judgement is coloured by his work and what he has experienced plus his upbringing and military background. He's a tough guy cop remember. He is overprotective and it is not surprising.

Bones lets him do all the disciplining so in some ways she is just as bad.

God, this is all a bit deep, I think I'll get on with the story! That's lighter! Oooops maybe not!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth grabbed blearily for the phone.

''Booth.'' He whispered, hoping that the noise would not wake the baby.

There was some movement and a little grunt but then the sound of deep breathing from the crib.

Booth sat up as he listened.

''What today? Do I really need to?'' Booth looked pissed off as Bones sat up drowsily.

''Is it a case?'' She pulled Booth's arm.

He waved her off and snapped the phone shut.

''I have to go to New York this morning. I'm booked on the seven am flight.'' Booth explained quickly as he got up.

''Why?'' Bones was confused.

''The Caprese case. They need to talk to me about the investigation and they want me there to assist.'' Booth was talking about an old mob investigation that he was involved in. The trial was due to start in a week's time and there were some details that needed ironing out.

''Okay. How long for?'' Bones was used to this.

''Just till Tuesday. Go back to sleep. I'll call you later.'' Booth disappeared into the closet where it was safe to put the light on.

''No, No. I'll make you some coffee. You'll need it.'' Bones got up, checked Nate and went downstairs.

Booth soon appeared, his hair wet from the shower and looking ridiculously fresh for the middle of the night. He was doing his tie and Bones felt the urge to jump him, as he so succinctly put it sometimes.

She resisted and handed him some coffee, which he gulped gratefully.

''Good luck today.'' He said smiling as she rolled her eyes.

''I know, I know. You don't need it but anyways.'' He shrugged on his jacket.

''Say hi to the squints and give the kids a kiss from me.'' He turned to the door and then remembering, he stopped.

''Tell Jake he's grounded. We'll talk to him together when I get back.'' Bones nodded and Booth waved before leaning in for a kiss.

''Nearly forgot the most important thing.'' He said smiling against her lips.

''Yes you did.'' She slapped his arm.

''Ouch, careful Tempe, it's too early for the rough stuff.'' He went towards the door and then stopped again.

''Oh yes and I love you.'' He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

''Go before you miss your flight. I love you too.''

He was gone and Bones felt lonely for a moment. Then she remembered all the sleeping kids upstairs and realised that it was unlikely she would ever be alone again. She also remembered all those sleeping kids would be awake in a few hours and she needed to get some more rest before the morning onslaught.

She shut off the light and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was annoyed with the world this morning. He stood sulkily at the bus stop shooting death glares at Shaun. He was wracked with guilt over the pick pocketing escapade.

Jess wandered over smiling.

''Hey stranger. Missed you over the weekend.'' She said taking his arm and kissing his cheek. Jess had been away collecting her cousin who was staying with them for a while. She was starting a short internship at the Jeffersonian working with Bones and the squints.

''Hey Jess. Yeah me too.'' Jake said gratefully, more than she could ever conceive.

''You coming to the arcade after school?'' She asked him casually.

''No because I'm grounded.'' He snapped the words directing them bitterly towards Shaun who blushed and walked over nervously.

''Sorry dude. Did your dad go orbital?'' Shaun did feel bad.

''No worse. He hardly spoke to me. I had dinner but I was pretty lucky to get that I think, thanks to you. I guess you're not grounded are you?'' Jake glared at Shaun and Jess looked between them curiously.

Shaun shook his head but kept his mouth shut. He decided not to provoke Jake who was looking pretty dangerous.

Jake phone buzzed and he looked at it.

It was a message from David apologising about the previous day. Jake frowned, he wasn't sure that he was that happy that David now had his number. He could give it to anyone and the thought scared Jake. He felt happy that he was grounded because it gave him an excuse to avoid Shaun. He was beginning to think that he needed to cool their friendship right down.

The bus drew up and Jake boarded it gratefully, school was a good distraction from the confusing thoughts going around in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones smiled at the young girl. She was pretty and very knowledgeable. Bones realised quickly that she was going to be a useful asset and she was glad she agreed to do this favour for Hilary. Zach obviously concurred as he was gazing at Paula with adoring puppy dog eyes.

They were examining a skeleton that had been found in a lake near Coventry in England and trying to establish origins. Bones thought it was a Second World War pilot and they might be able to ID him. This was interesting work and a good way to ease back in.

''Okay guys. I'll leave you to do the X Rays. I'll be in my office doing some research. Play nice.'' She added with a smile at Angela who was very amused by a love struck Zach. Angela followed, she had some news and was beside herself with glee.

'' It is the best news Tempe. I just cannot believe it.'' Angela sat in the chair and was jumping around like Parker when he couldn't wait to tell you some new joke that he heard at school.

''What is it Ang?'' Bones smiled indulgently and sipped her coffee. This felt so good but Bones felt a stab of pain as she realised she was missing Nate's morning stroll. Isobel was caring for the baby and although Bones trusted her implicitly, she knew she would have to call her in a minute.

''I am officially having….wait for it.'' Angela left a dramatic pause and Bones waited for the word girl to come out of her mouth.

''Twins.'' She screamed with glee and Bones was lost for words. She hadn't expected that.

''Ang. That is great.'' Bones rushed around the desk and hugged Angela.

''I know. I know. Isn't it uber?'' Angela bounced with joy clapping her eyes, she was like a little girl in a candy shop. Bones felt so happy for her, she deserved it after all the pain and suffering following Jack's accident.

''Eh, Doctor Brennan?'' Zach poked his head around the door.

''We've finished the X Rays. Is it okay if we get coffee?'' Zach blushed and Bones got the feeling love was in the air.

''Yes, of course Zach.'' Bones was happy to assist Zach in his pursuit of Paula, she was a good match for him. Bones approved and that was important to Zach who blushed again and disappeared.

''Wow, Zach and Paula sitting in a tree…'' Angela began to chant.

''Dr Brennan?'' An efficient and attractive dark haired woman walked assertively into the office casting a disapproving look at Angela who went silent.

''Dr Camille Saroyan. I'm your new boss.'' She offered Bones her hand and Bones looked at it in shock. This woman was far too forward and Bones disliked her instantly.

''Yes hello.'' Bones was cold with her response and Angela raised her eyebrows, this was definitely not a match made in heaven.

''No Seeley?'' Cam looked around and Bones frowned whilst Angela sat up.

''Are you talking about my husband?'' Bones showed her claws and Angela was impressed.

''Yes, congratulations by the way. I understand you had a baby recently.'' Cam managed to make the disapproval clear in her voice. Angela felt her protective instinct rising but Bones gave her a warning look. Bones could handle it, she was a big girl.

''How do you know Seeley?'' Bones was blunt and Cam narrowed her eyes.

''We worked together on some cases a while ago.'' Cam tried to be nonchalant but Bones picked it up, that there was more to it than that. Bones calmed herself, reminding herself of her last over reaction when another female tried to encroach on her territory. They were married with three kids and solid. Bones had the upper hand here.

''Oh good. So you'll fit in very well then.'' Bones matched Cam's nonchalance.

''Indeed. I see I'll have to be careful which chair I sit in here. There seems to be an epidemic.'' Cam looked at a very obviously pregnant Angela.

All the woman laughed but you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

''Well, I leave you to get on. You're obviously very busy.'' Cam's tone was caustic and she turned abruptly and walked from the room.

Angela whistled.

''Wow, what an ice queen. This is going to be interesting.'' Angela looked questioningly at Bones.

''Do you think?'' Bones was equally as caustic and Angela raised her eyebrows. Interesting, definitely interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By Tuesday, Bones was desperate for Seeley to come home. Cam had stayed out of her way and in the phone conversation with her husband the previous night, Bones had not mentioned her. She had decided she wanted to gauge his reaction when he saw Camille for the first time. It was unfair but Bones couldn't help it.

Zach had asked Paula on a date and they were going out on the weekend, it was very cute watching them interact and provided a distraction for Bones. She was amazed with herself, a year previously such an office romance would have irritated her but now she just thought it made for a good working atmosphere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth came in and flopped on the couch gratefully, he was glad to be home. The case in New York was a drag, very dull in comparison to his work now and he was pleased to be out of it. He had missed his wife and kids terribly and was disappointed to find the house empty. He had been looking forward to a cuddle with Buster and a play fight with Parker.

He had decided to take Jake bowling, he wanted to talk to him without yelling. Distance had given him some clarity and he realised that he needed to spend some quality time with his eldest son.

Jake strolled casually into the room and stopped suddenly when he spotted his dad.

''Oh hey dad. I didn't know you were home.'' Jake recovered, he just hoped that Booth would leave the lecture. He was worn out from school and had had a fight with Shaun on the bus. He just couldn't shake the guy and it was pissing him off.

''Yep kiddo. Nice to see you too.'' Booth jumped up and surprised Jake by hugging him.

''Get ready. We're going out.'' Booth grabbed his phone and sent Bones a quick text explaining where he was going.

Booth had thrown Jake a curve ball and he was unsure how to react. This was the last thing he expected.

''Out. What me and you?'' Jake didn't move, was this a ploy to get him alone so Booth could tell him off properly?

''Don't make it sound like a death sentence. I thought we'd have some guy time.'' Booth smiled reassuringly and Jake relaxed. It sounded good to him.

''Okay, great. Where? We're not going to a museum or anything are we?'' Jake liked museums but he had learnt as much as he could today, he wanted something mindless.

Booth laughed at the horror in Jake's voice.

''No, we're going bowling. Come on.'' Booth put his arm around Jake's shoulders and Jake was happy to let his dad lead him to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was enjoying showing Jake how to bowl. It was probably the only sport or game as Bones judged it to be that Jake wasn't good at.

They were taking a break when Booth got the courage to speak.

''Jake, why do you think it is so important to me that I know where you are and that you obey your curfew?'' Booth tried to be casual, he didn't want this to be an argument, he really wanted to talk properly. Jake groaned inwardly, he knew this had been going too well.

''I dunno because you're anal.'' Jake provoked his dad but Booth didn't over react.

''That may be true.'' Booth laughed and Jake looked at him with the surprise clear in his eyes, he hadn't expected that.

''But you know there's more to it than that don't you?'' Booth carried on.

''Yes, I know dad. It's because you want to keep me safe.'' Jake sounded bored and looked into the distance.

Booth paused, considering his words.

'' That's right so you need to start trying to get on with it because that is never going to change however old you are.'' Booth waited for a reaction.

''I suppose.'' Jake shrugged sulkily but he was still listening.

''Jake, this is not a nice world. You live a happy and secure life. That's the way it should be, it's what your mom and I want. Part of that is making sure you're safe and we can't do that if you disappear all the time. Right?'' Booth tried to catch Jake's eye but he was gazing at his hands. He did nod so Booth felt encouraged to continue.

''You know that you mustn't go with strangers or talk to adults that we haven't introduced you to don't you?'' Booth broached this subject nervously.

''I'm not a baby dad. I know all about stranger danger. They tell us all the time at school.'' Jake tried to sound sincere but he knew that recently he had not obeyed those rules. He had definitely interacted with adults he shouldn't, adults who scared him.

''I need to be sure Jake. There are people who hurt kids, you're old enough to understand that. Where did the bruise come from Jake?'' Booth asked the question that he really wanted the answer for.

''I told you, dad. I'm telling you the truth dad, really.'' Jake wanted to tell him and he wasn't protecting Shaun, he was done with that but David haunted him. He knew that David could take the blame if there was any police action and Jake didn't want that on his conscience.

Booth felt frustrated but he began to wonder if maybe they were over reacting and it was as Jake said it was.

''Look, I'm sorry that I miss curfew and you don't know where I am all the time. I just forget and don't think. I'll try harder really.'' Jake wanted to end the conversation, it was just too uncomfortable.

''Okay Jake. I'm going to trust you. Don't let me down. Come on kiddo, I need to finish kicking your butt.'' Booth kissed Jake on the forehead and stood up.

Jake sat feeling mortified for the moment, he had already let his dad down and he felt the urge to admit it. He tried to summon the courage but he just couldn't. He rose and grabbed a ball, the chance was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left early for work and missed the kids. Booth drove, they had a case and Booth was driving like a maniac as usual.

''Will you please slow down. The person is already dead you know. A few minutes will not make a difference.'' Bones was snippy.

''Jeez Bones. I was trying to make sure your crime scene was not contaminated.'' Booth bit back.

''This will be a crime scene in a minute if you don't slow down.'' Bones glared at him and he slowed down a little.

''Thank you.'' Booth rolled his eyes, this was good, their work relationship had not changed.

The body was a girl around twelve dumped in a storm drain and it was grim.

''This child was beaten to death.'' Bones concluded sadly.

''There are numerous fractures. The ribs are shattered probably by kicking. This was frenzied.'' Bones tried to detach and was surprised when she managed to achieve some distance.

''No clothes.'' Booth stated a fact and sighed. That only ever meant one thing. Not this again, it was the worst type of case and they both hated them although they coped in their different ways.

''There's some flesh. We may be able to do some tox screens. Get something.'' Bones climbed up and stood gazing at the traumatic sight of a dead child.

''Come on Bones. Let's get back to the lab and get started. The only way to deal with these cases is to solve them. You know that.'' Booth looked around.

''They're looking for the clothes. We may get lucky.'' Booth hoped so, clothes always helped.

They entered the lab and Bones realised with dismay that Booth was about to come face to face with Cam for the first time. Her scheme began to look fool hardy, this was not the best timing.

As they climbed the stairs, Bones looked around nervously. She introduced Paula and was relieved when the body arrived and there was no sign of Cam. Her relief was short lived.

''Seeley, long time, no see.'' Camille climbed the steps towards them and Bones worst fears were confirmed by her husband's face. He was dumb struck and then panicked. He glanced nervously at Bones and then covered with a charm smile.

''Camille. What are you doing here?''

''Work here. I'm the new boss. Doctor Brennan, we have a case I believe.'' Cam was business like and Booth followed her lead.

Camille took some samples and disappeared to do her stuff. Bones confirmed her initial findings as they detailed the numerous injuries.

''This child had mild rickets.'' She said suddenly.

Booth knew what that meant, a street kid. It had been shocking to him once that in the richest country in the world that there were children with a condition associated with third world famine. He was no longer shocked and that saddened him.

''Runaway. Street kid then. We need to get a face and ID with dental records.'' He said quietly, they would get a hit fast. It was amazing that the authorities could be so efficient with records and yet not prevent children getting rickets.

Before long they had a face. She was a pretty little thing, Louise Brown, runaway foster kid. She had been missing for over a year.

They stood gazing at Angela's sketch which she had finished, it was the final confirmation.

''I need to go over the original case files. I'll be back in an hour or so and we'll go do some interviews when I'm done. Okay?'' He spoke to Bones but she was a million miles away. Another foster kid, why could the foster system not protect these children? It frustrated Bones so much.

''Okay Bones? This kid had survived on the streets for a year on her own. She's too young for that unless adults have been sheltering her.'' Booth felt that this murder could just be the tip of the ice burg. His gut was shouting it at him.

Bones finally nodded and he left.

''Ketamine. Huge amounts, would have knocked out a horse.'' Camille stood at the top of the stairs. Her findings confirmed what they already knew. That conjured up the worst scenario and Bones felt sick that this was her first case back but she just had to cope with it.

''Zach, clean the bones.'' She was efficient, this was her best strategy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''No way. Absolutely no way. I am not cutting school. Don't even ask me that.'' Jake pushed Shaun away.

''Do you get the concept of personal space at all Shaun?'' Jake had really had enough of his cousin and wasn't afraid to express it.

Shaun didn't react but he shrugged.

''Okay, okay. What about after school? David sounds like he needs help. Come on Jake. He has to be desperate to ask.'' Shaun piled on the pressure.

''I'm grounded.'' Jake just did not need this.

''Don't be such a chicken. I didn't know you were such a daddy's boy.'' Shaun tried again.

''I don't care what you think. I do not want to go and I'm not. Just leave me alone.'' Jake turned his back on him. Shaun looked stunned and then shrugged.

''Whatever, I thought you were a loyal friend.'' Shaun threw in a last comment.

''I hardly know the kid. Just leave it.'' Jake hardened his attitude and was relieved when Shaun appeared to give up.

Jake's phone went off at lunch and he was dismayed when it was David crying and begging for help. Of course, he caved, Jake was soft and he caved.

They sat on the bus going downtown and Jake was brooding. His dad would go mad and Jake was beginning to wish that he had been stronger. How would you feel if something happens to David though, how would you feel then? The voice in his head wouldn't go away and Jake just had to put up with the consequences of his actions.

When they jumped off the bus, it was Cassie who met them.

''Where's David?'' Jake looked around in panic, maybe he should have cut school after all.

''Chill, pretty boy. I'm here to take you to him. He's avoiding people. You know keeping a low profile.'' Cassie linked her arms through each boys and walked them along the street. She took them into an old tenement building, Jake stopped and pulled back. This didn't feel right.

''David can come down here. I'm not going in there.'' Jake felt fear in the pit of his stomach.

''You really are jumpy. Okay, I'll call him.'' Cassie turned away and spoke quietly into her cell. Jake gave Shaun a vicious look.

''I can't believe this Shaun. This is the last time. Don't do this to me again.'' Jake felt rage fuelled by fear. This was all wrong but he quelled his instinct to get out of there as quickly as possible. He just couldn't leave Shaun, as much as he hated him at that moment.

Jake jumped as a door opened and David peered out. His face was puffy and bruised and he looked in a bad way. Jake began to think he had done the right thing after all. He decided that he was going to do all he could to make David hand himself over, foster care could not be that bad. David waved them in and they followed him upstairs.

''Thanks guys. I needed to see some friends.'' David spoke as they climbed the flights of stairs.

Jake frowned, this was ridiculous, he hardly knew this kid but he appeared to be one of the few friends David had. Could his life really be this sad?

They went into an apartment, it was a kid's paradise. There was an X Box and a huge DVD/Game collection. A computer that looked like a top media one sat in the corner. There was also a set of drums and several guitars.

A young guy came towards them, he was blonde and looked like a Californian surfer which was odd in DC. He smiled and his eyes lit up. Jake smiled back, he relaxed. This guy did not seem dangerous.

''Hey guys. Welcome to my hang. Do whatever you like.'' The guy waved his arm but Jake didn't move. He was suspicious.

''Its okay, Jake. You can trust Geoff, he's an outreach worker. Helps street kids. He's cool.'' David walked into the room confidently.

''He's letting me hang here whilst I need to lay low from Hobbs.'' David picked up a game control and Shaun went over to play with him.

Jake made for the guitars, they were irresistible and Geoff followed him.

''You play?'' Geoff handed him a Genuine Stratocaster and Jake stroked it, it was beautiful.

''Hear you like the Foos.'' Geoff smiled at Jake's surprise.

''T-Shirt on Saturday, dude. You're dense you know that.'' Cassie opened a beer and offered one to Jake who shook his head.

Jake wondered why she would tell this random guy what his favourite band was but the thought was soon gone as he looked at the fabulous guitar.

''Play it.'' Geoff put the strap over Jake's neck and he strummed it in wonder. Geoff began to play another one and they began to jam together. Jake lost track of time as they played. Geoff was good and showed him some techniques. Jake was in heaven.

''Jake. I think we need to go. It's dark.'' Shaun's words awoke Jake from his trance and Jake baulked as he realised Shaun was right. He quickly took the guitar off and handed it back to Geoff.

''Come again dude. You're good. I'll give you some lessons.'' Geoff smiled his open smile again and Jake responded in kind. He really liked this guy and trusted him instantly, he didn't seem like he would hurt a fly.

''Maybe. Thanks, we have to go. Bye.'' Jake waved and the boys left quickly.

Cassie and Geoff smiled at each other.

''That went well. Ronson will be pleased.'' Geoff felt troubled but ignored it. It was dog eat dog in this world.

Ronson appeared at the door and both of them looked at him fearfully.

''You did well, Geoff. Will he be coming back?'' Ronson smiled and handed Geoff a bag of powder.

''For services rendered.'' Ronson bowed slightly.

''Yes, he will. He liked the guitar. He's a bit out of your normal league isn't he? Very pretty kid, nice you know.'' Geoff was nervous saying it but Ronson smiled.

''Yes, he's a special one. I thought I might try caviar instead of cod roe.'' Ronson laughed and everyone in the room shivered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 A Bad Neighbourhood

I have to mention my first negative review. I have been expecting it for a while now. Her point is valid and when I developed this storyline. It was a one piece and concerned a new character. I was inspired by Oliver Twist of all things! It didn't have the depth though that using an already developed character gave me. BB's character have been developed for me (Thanks Hart) although they have changed through my saga. Using Jake allowed me to really get my teeth into the plot. I tried it the other way and it just wasn't any good.

I thought the tone of her review was interesting but everyone's opinion is valid. Do you think she was stamping her foot as she wrote it? I think I upset her and for that I apologise.

I have considered stopping this fic and that may happen if I really get the feeling that people don't like it. As the hits remain high and the reviews positive then I will continue as I know I'm entertaining someone.

The one thing about her review that annoyed me though was the suggestion that I write something nice. There are so many fluffy BB shipper stories on this site that I don't want to write just another. There are fluffy bits but story is important to me and I can't just have people falling all over each other for no good reason. People just aren't like that. Events often have to push people into action, thats what I try to do. I actually thought I had several story lines going here, only one of them about Jake.

Yes, the subject matter is grim but the show is a crime drama as well as a character piece so the suggestion seems slightly ridiculous to me. I think we're watching a different show, remember the rats! I thought my warnings made it clear. I don't know how many more ways to say it.

Yes, too many things happen to this one character for real life but that is the nature of drama. Otherwise, you end up with hundreds of characters that are poorly developed, which is bad for the reader and writer alike.

I know I'm justifying myself, I told you I was a sensitive soul. Please however continue with the reviews that have ideas and constructive criticism as I love those. The faithful amongst you know I use them.

I am going to have to learn to cope with this type of review. I'm hoping its like when you jump into a cold swimming pool. Its horrible at first but then you get used to it.

On with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Booth were talking to two cops who patrolled a part of DC known for street kids. It was their third destination and they finally had some success when the cops recognised the girl.

''Yes, I've seen her. Hung out at the warehouse sometimes.'' The cop gave an address and Booth wrote it down.

''Anything else different in the last few weeks. Something off, new kids or anything that didn't feel right.'' Booth knew that cops had good instincts and this could be a source of information.

Bones frowned at him but he gave her a 'be quiet' look. This was all conjecture, she really didn't see how it might help.

''Yes, there was those kids the other night, Saturday it was. Remember Joe?'' One of the cops turned to his partner.

''Which kids?'' Joe was clueless.

''You know the two boys, one of them had an accent. Pretty voice.'' The cop was frustrated that his partner didn't remember.

''Oh yeah. The ones who got the bus. Yes, that was odd. They were clean and well dressed, not street kids. They stood out, it was way too late for them.'' Joe cottoned on.

Booth frowned, the expression 'pretty voice' pricked his memory.

''What did they look like?'' Booth almost didn't want to ask because he was seriously wondering if it was Jake and Shaun. That didn't make sense, why would they be here?

''The one with the accent, it was English I think. He was blonde, good looking kid, real polite. The other was dark, small kid. They got on the number 85 bus around eight. We watched them, we were worried. This is not the best place for kids like that.'' Joe remembered a lot for a guy who was clueless, five minutes earlier.

Bones listened with growing horror, he was describing her son and nephew, no doubt about it. Bones looked at Booth who was wearing a stunned expression. He collected himself and thanked the cops walking away.

''Booth, that was Jake and Shaun.'' She was panicked by the thought.

''I know. Guess we know where they were now. Why would they be here?'' Booth looked down the street.

They were quiet for a moment as they thought.

''Well, at least he was polite.'' Bones made a joke, it was something she was working on. Her timing wasn't the best though, some things just never change.

''Yes, thats a great comfort.'' Booth was not impressed.

''Shaun's father. Do you think they came to see him?'' Bones had a sudden revelation, she knew he lived nearby and Booth nodded. That was it.

''Well, we need to put a stop to that but we have to take a look at this warehouse first.'' Booth was focussed on the case. His wayward son and his unauthorised visits would have to wait.

They searched the warehouse, a team covered every inch of it but there was nothing to help them. They took evidence away but they knew there would be nothing. Either, it hadn't been used for months or someone had been pre-warned and cleared everything. They sprayed for blood but nothing they found was consistent with a beating to the extent that this poor child suffered. She had not been murdered there.

It was depressing and sobering stuff and they were both happy to get out of there.

''Lets go back to the lab. They might have found something.'' Booth suggested but he didn't hold out much hope. They still didn't have the clothes and the case was grounding to a halt.

It was as they feared, they needed a break in this case and they sat in the office checking the old files and their notes in case they missed something.

''Do you want coffee?'' Booth offered as he stood up. Bones nodded without looking up. She looked away from the file and frowned as she remembered something. She still hadn't broached the subject of Cam with him, the case had waylaid her. There was a part of her that felt it might be better to let it lie. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It was completely against her nature but she was very confident about her marriage and what had happened with Sofia was holding her back.

Booth stood making coffee when he was surprised to suddenly find himself in the enclosed space with Camille.

''Seeley. Looking good as ever.'' Camille smiled seductively.

Booth surveyed her impassively.

''Why did you take this job, Camille?'' Booth was suspicious.

''Oh the arrogance. You think it was for you. Look around you, this place is like Disneyland.'' Camille was dismissive and Booth relaxed.

''You don't look bad yourself.'' He flirted a little. He knew he shouldn't but it was for old time's sake.

Camille accepted his compliment with raised eyebrows.

''I'm not sure your wife would like you saying that.''

Booth chose not to answer her as he knew she was right.

''So you have three kids now Seeley. Fast work, from playboy to daddy in three easy lessons.'' Camille continued to flirt despite her previous words.

Booth smiled.

''Well you know me Camille. If I do something, I throw my heart and soul into it.'' There was a definite message in his words and Camille frowned. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the kids.

''Anyways, great catching up but we're working a case so excuse me.'' Booth picked up the coffees and walked out of the room. Camille watched him go speculatively and then turned to make some tea.

Booth walked back into the office and stopped in his tracks.

Bones was looking mad as hell and for one horrible moment, Booth thought she had heard the whole conversation.

''You have got to promise not to over react.'' She said.

''To what?'' He set her coffee down and took a sip of his.

''Jake and Shaun didn't come home from school.'' She closed her eyes waiting for the explosion, she wasn't disappointed.

''You have got to be kidding me.'' Booth was livid and then he felt nausea. His kid was missing and he knew that he had been visiting an area where there was probably a predatory child killer on the prowl.

''Okay. Don't panic. They'll be in the park or the arcade or something. Come on, we aren't getting anywhere here. We should call it a night anyway.'' Booth grabbed his jacket and Bones followed suit.

They drove slowly along the streets looking for two small figures, they had been to the arcade, the mall and all the other places that the kids hung out. There was no sign of them, their anger had long since turned to genuine worry.

''Should we go back to Shaun's dad's neighbourhood?'' Booth made the suggestion that they had both avoided for the last fifteen minutes.

Bones nodded reluctantly and Booth span the car around. Bones' phone buzzed and the relief was evident on her face. Booth sighed and turned the car again, the boys were home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was feeling miserable as he stared at the door. Shaun was crying in the chair after Isobel had finished yelling at him. She was fierce when riled and both boys were scared rigid of her by the time she'd finished.

Jake regretted that he was in trouble but he kept thinking about the feeling of playing the Stratocaster and it seemed worth it to him.

He revised that thought about a minute later when his parents came through the door.

''What is the matter with you? We talked about this. Where the hell have you been and do not lie to me? I cannot take one more lie from you.'' Booth was incandescent with rage. Bones put her hand on his arm and he calmed down slightly. Jake was shocked, this was an over the top reaction even for his dad.

''Uuuum, we were at the ar…'' Jake began the cover story and Bones cut across him.

''We know that is not true, we went there. Where were you on Saturday night? Think carefully before you answer me.''

His dad had crossed his arms. Jake thought that his dad was probably trying to keep his hands from strangling him.

Jake looked at both of them and he got the feeling they knew. He didn't know how but they knew.

He admitted it, he said the neighbourhood and by their expressions, he knew he had been right. They already knew.

''At last the truth.'' Booth seemed relieved and Jake felt happy that he had made the right decision but that still left tonight. Jake really wanted to play that guitar again and he also wanted to take some lessons with Geoff. He thought quickly.

''We went there tonight. Shaun wanted to see his dad again.'' Jake ignored Shaun's betrayed expression. He'd been happy to let Jake take the rap on Sunday. Jake was returning the compliment.

Isobel gasped.

''Oh Shaun. Why would you do that? After everything we've been through with that man.'' Isobel was upset and Bones went to comfort her.

''It's alright Isobel. We can take care of this. I think Shaun should see Dr Wyatt.'' Bones hugged her aunt rubbing her back.

''We didn't. Jake's lying.'' Shaun tried to defend himself but the adults ignored him.

Jake tried to hide the smirk, this was working out well. Shaun had to see a shrink, revenge felt sweet. This was all his cousin's fault and he deserved it.

''Are you laughing?'' Booth was disbelieving when he saw the smile on Jake's face.

''No, I was just well you know.'' Jake stumbled around for an excuse.

Booth's eyes narrowed and he decided it was time for some home truths.

He crouched down in front of Jake.

''Do you know what we did today?''

''Went to work.'' Jake's smart mouth took over, it was just a reflex. He couldn't help it.

''Watch it, that was not funny. We were investigating the murder of a twelve year old girl who had been beaten to death and the last place she was seen was the neighbourhood that you currently consider your personal playground.'' Booth was brutal and Jake instantly stopped smiling.

''Not very funny now is it?'' Booth stood up and looked at Bones. He didn't know what to do. His instinct was to take Jake upstairs and spank him but he knew that was the wrong reaction so he suppressed it. Maybe he could just lock him in a room and throw away the key until he was ready for college but Child Services may have something to say about that.

''Have you eaten?'' Bones went for practical, she was at a similar loss.

''Not hungry.'' Jake wanted to go to bed and try not to think about what his dad had just said.

''Go to bed then Jake.'' Booth sounded tired and as if he felt the same way.

''I'll bring you some milk and cookies.'' Bones said to him and she shrugged at Booth's amazed look.

''What? The kid's got to eat.'' She made a joke and Booth smiled back.

At least, they were home and healthy. They should count their blessings, Louise Brown's parents did not have that option.

Jake ducked his head and went up the stairs avoiding Shaun's eyes. He hadn't liked the way the day ended but he couldn't wait to play that guitar again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zach was nervous and kept dropping things. He was alone with Paula and he could feel the sweat beads on his forehead.

Paula smiled at his awkwardness. She liked this slightly goofy man. She liked that the world was so black and white to him. She also found him sexy in a sweet, trusting way. She began to think that it would be fun to teach him a few things.

Zach dropped yet another instrument on the ground and they both stooped to pick it up together. Their heads knocked.

''Ouch.'' Paula playfully rubbed the spot.

''Sorry. Are you alright?'' Zach was mortified and lifted his hand to comfort her. He dropped it instantly, not wanting to seem forward. Great, he really liked this girl and he ends up hurting her. Good move, Zach. Hodgins would be so impressed. Zach could picture his mocking smile in his head.

''Its okay Zach. No harm done.'' Paula put her hand on his sleeve and smiled gently. God, she was beautiful with dark shining hair and doe like eyes and she smelt so good. Zach could feel a warm, mushy feeling growing in his stomach. He really wanted to kiss her, she had red, full lips and the urge was over whelming.

They stood up slowly with their eyes locked. Paula's hand stayed on his sleeve and Zach looked at it. Was she hitting on him? He wished he wasn't so clueless. He just didn't know and he was terrified that he would make the wrong move.

Paula watched his confusion and it touched her. He was nice and her last boyfriend was anything but nice. He took advantage of her gentle nature and destroyed her self esteem with his constant chipping away about her intelligence. She understood that she threatened him, macho idiot but his words still hurt. She could never imagine Zach saying a cruel word to anyone.

Instinctively, Paula moved forward and gently kissed Zach's lips. He froze momentarily and then responded passionately. The kiss took her breathe away and she pressed her body against him. Zach groaned and then broke away. He was embarassed and was bright red.

''Uuuum, we should finish this.'' He pointed at the half constructed skeleton on the table.

Paula nodded, it was okay, she could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's time Zach had some action. I think he's his long hair though.

Last update for a while. I'm going away, Estonia of all places. Having visited all the major cities of Europe, we thought we'd try something different.

Just for you Snoopgirl, no missed meals for anyone!

Laters.


	6. Chapter 6 Girls and their Journals

I'm back and despite my misgivings I am continuing my story. Your reviews have persuaded me so hope you like it but it remains grim. You have been warned although there is fluff and personal stuff hidden amongst the case. This story is more case based as you know.

Tallin in Estonia was great although the weather wasn't brilliant. Eastern Europe is a fascinating place to vist, I would recommend it if you get the chance. Its a real mixture of cultures these days and a great place to visit. Despite the fact the one of our friends had an appetiser that included sliced fat (which was exactly what it says it is and not cooked!) the food on the whole was brilliant and cheap.

It was very laid back and chilled. Oh and really beautiful in the medieval town but I wasn't sure so sure about the docks. Still showed the remants of the Soviet Occupation. Very weird to imagine that the streets you were walking on had Russian tanks rolling down them only fifteen years ago. As I said fascinating.

Enough, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on the counter the next morning tossing Cheerios at the trash can. He didn't feel like eating them. There was a lot lying on the floor where he had missed. He hadn't even turned the TV on, he was pretty sure that was out of bounds at the moment. He was wondering if he knew the girl that had been killed. He had met a lot of very different people in the last couple of weeks.

''Never gonna play in the NBA Jakey.'' He said to himself.

''No, that's for sure.'' Booth walked in as Jake spoke and Jake gave him a filthy look.

''So you need to be nice to me today. I haven't forgotten about yesterday you know.'' Booth was upbeat and he wasn't sure why. He was in the middle of a diabolical case and he was at a loss about how to deal with his son's behaviour.

''Anything you want to say to me Jake?'' Booth leant on the counter with one hand as he drank his coffee and looked at his son.

''Have a nice day.'' Jake jumped down and tried to leave but Booth stopped him with his hand.

''Try harder.''

''Okay. I'm sorry alright. Happy now?'' Jake was sullen, that was definitely the word and the apology could not have been more grudgingly given.

''Well, as you said it so nicely. I am touched by your heart felt apology for scaring us half to death yet again.'' Booth was amused that Jake was acting like it was his dad's fault.

''But you are still grounded for a week from today and you will apologise to Isobel. Make sure it's better than the one you just gave me.'' Booth stepped back to let him go.

''Oh and Jake clear up your mess.'' Booth pointed at the pile of Cheerios. Jake rolled his eyes and quickly swept them up. He disappeared upstairs to get dressed.

''Did you tell him?'' Bones came in with Nate who bounced in her arms trying to get to Booth. He had red, rosy cheeks and was chewing away at his fist.

''Hello baby. How are you? No you can't come to daddy because he has his suit on and you will spit up on it won't you?'' Booth baby talked the words whilst chucking Nate's chin. Nate bounced even harder and Bones struggled not to drop him.

''Do not get him all excited for Isobel. He'll fuss for her.'' Bones scolded him.

''You don't fuss do you Buster? You're a good boy aren't you? You don't hate daddy yet do you?'' Booth carried on doing it and Bones ended up thrusting Nate into his arms before walking upstairs.

''Tempe. Tempe. We need to go.'' Booth called after her as he desperately tried to keep Nate away from his suit but it was impossible and he ended up with drool all down his sleeve.

''Great Buster. Look what you did. When are you gonna get those teeth huh?'' Booth used a paper towel to try and dry off Nate's chin and his suit.

Bones reappeared dragging a sulky Jake and a sleepy Parker after her.

''Here. Let me.'' Bones took Nate and effortless cleaned off Booth and the baby in one easy movement.

''Your dad and I have something to tell you.'' She tipped her head to prompt Booth to speak.

''Oh God. You're not having another baby are you? Isn't three kids enough? It's not very environmentally friendly all this breeding you know. The world's over populated as it is.'' Jake was horrified at the thought of another sibling and both of the adults tried not to laugh.

''No Jake. We are not having another baby just yet but when we do. Congratulations might be more suitable than that speech.'' Booth was surprised that Jake was so against the idea. He loved Nate so much.

''What? Oh my god, you mean you are going to have more kids.'' Jake was disgusted.

''We're not talking about that.'' Booth pulled himself back before Jake completely side tracked him.

''Isobel is taking all you guys on a trip to see your Aunt Beatrice. Isn't that great? She lives in the mountains and you'll have a fun time.'' Booth smiled as Parker jumped up and down.

''Can I go fishing daddy?'' Parker pulled his dad's hand to attract his attention.

''Yeah bub. That's what you do in the mountains right?'' Booth smiled at Parker's enthusiasm.

''And you even get to miss school.'' Bones added. Isobel had called last night and arranged it. She wanted to take Shaun away because of the problem with his father. She felt in the peace and quiet they could talk. She was anxious that Jake should come as well. Parker and Nate were for her benefit, she just loved being Grandma.

Jake was looking at them with a scowl.

''No I am so not going and you cannot make me.'' Jake turned around and made for the door.

Booth had to grab his arm to stop him from leaving.

''Hey kiddo. It's a vacation. You'll enjoy it.'' Booth tried to pacify him but Jake was not having it. Jake yanked his arm away from Booth who held his hands up in surrender.

''Okay kiddo. Calm down, we can talk about this.'' Booth really was in a good mood.

''No, it's not fair. I don't want to go just to keep Shaun company. I don't even like him anymore.'' Jake was completely indignant and Booth felt guilty.

He was right, he shouldn't have to go as entertainment for Shaun.

''Don't be ridiculous Jake. Of course you do. You are going, stop it.'' Bones dismissed Jake's words and Booth felt defensive on Jake's behalf.

''Uuuum Tempe. Can I speak to you? Guys go upstairs for a minute okay?'' Booth gently guided Jake towards the stairs and Jake was surprised that Booth wasn't yelling.

''I think he's right Tempe. He's only going along for Shaun and it's not fair if he doesn't want to.'' Booth tried not to sound too confrontational.

''But Shaun needs him.'' Bones was confused.

''I don't care about that Tempe. Jake doesn't want to go and I would prefer he didn't miss school anyway. Plus he hasn't exactly earned a vacation has he?'' Booth made a reasonable argument and Bones nodded after a few seconds.

''No, you're right. He should stay here. Not miss school.'' Bones realised that she had only been seeing it from Shaun's point of view. She also didn't want Jake that far away when he was acting out like he was.

They made the arrangements quickly. He could go to Alice's after school apart from Friday when Jake would have to come to the lab. Isobel was very understanding when they explained.

''But Jakob. You need to know that this was not because you had a tantrum but because you had good reasons. There is a difference, okay?'' Booth did not want to encourage tantrums.

Jake nodded and left for school feeling smug, he had got his own way. Now, he could go and see Geoff on Friday on the way to the lab, he was desperate to play that guitar again. He would do anything for the chance.

Shaun came to see him at the bus stop.

''What do you want?'' Jake turned his back on him.

The other kids regarded them curiously, they knew that there was a problem between the two cousins and were keeping their distance.

''Look Jake. I know you're mad alright but you have to listen to me. Don't go to see Geoff without me. It's not safe.'' Shaun was anxious.

Jake laughed at him.

''Why because you're going to protect me?'' Jake mocked.

''No, because it's not a good idea to be on your own around those people.'' Shaun was desperate for Jake to listen.

''Geoff's okay. He's a good guy remember?'' Jake could not see past the guitar, it was all he cared about.

''Please Jake. Just wait until I come home. We'll go together. Please.'' Shaun was almost begging.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and jumped on the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth's good mood didn't last. They went to interview Louise Brown's mother. She was a harsh and forbidding woman.

''I knew that something like this would happen. That girl just would not listen. I tried God knows I did. Nearly tore this family apart she did. I lost my husband over her.'' She was self pitying and playing the martyr.

''Why was Louise in the foster care system?'' Booth asked quietly. He knew from the files that she had been removed from the home because of neglect but he wanted to hear the mother say it.

''Because I couldn't control her. She just wouldn't listen. Ran wild and associated with all sorts. Nearly killed me, she did.'' Mrs Brown seemed angry.

''What do you mean all sorts?'' Booth picked it up straight away.

''You know the bad kids. The ones who hang around the diner smoking and raising hell.''

''Was there a particular place that Louise hung around?'' Booth wrote down the name of a local diner that Mrs Brown gave.

''Any particular kids she was friendly with?'' Booth was happy with this, there were leads here.

''I don't know. I wasn't interested in her friends. They were all the sort of kids that people cross the street to get away from.'' Mrs Brown's voice expressed her disgust.

''When was the last time you saw your daughter?'' Booth did not like what he was picking up from this woman.

''About a week ago. Asking to come home. Said that she was scared on the streets, it wasn't safe.'' Mrs Brown tried not to look guilty.

''Told her that she made her bed so she could lie in it. Cried and wailed she did. She was always turning on the tears. I couldn't, just couldn't. She was too much trouble.'' Mrs Brown was bullish, she did not see that she had any responsibility for her daughter's death.

''Did she mention why she was scared?'' Bones asked the relevant question. Her heart ached at the thought of this poor little girl with an uncaring mother who was begging for help but was turned away.

''Oh gave me some lies about powerful people who did bad things and they scared her. Lived in a fantasy world. As if anyone would bother with her.'' Mrs Brown sneered and Booth bit back his anger.

''Did she say who these people were?'' Booth remembered his feeling that this could turn into something more than one dead street kid.

''No, I didn't ask. It was just stupid lies to get her own way. That's how she was, always lying. She stole from me all the time. I tried, really I did but she was just a bad one. Right from the day she was born. Born bad, I told her, you were born bad.'' Mrs Brown clenched her hands in her lap and gave Booth a hard look.

''Is there anything else that you can remember?'' Booth kept his voice calm. He needed information from this woman.

Mrs Brown shook her head.

''No she wasn't here long.''

''Could we see her room please?'' Booth stood up.

It was a sparse room with little indication it was a little girl's room. There were a few pictures on the wall and a small desk. Mrs Brown had hardly kept it in the hope her daughter might return as there were several old pieces of furniture that were being stored in there.

They searched around quietly. There was nothing to find and they both stood side by side reflecting.

''That mother is a monster. Why do some people have children if they don't really want them?'' Bones was angry, this girl deserved more, any child did.

''Who knows Bones? It's a pattern, they have kids because they think it will fill a hole for them, give them something to love. When it doesn't fix their lives, they blame the kid.'' Booth looked around, there must be something here to help them.

''Little girls keep journals don't they?'' Booth thought aloud.

''A lot do and big girls do as well.'' Bones kept a journal.

Booth raised his eyebrows.

''I bet that's an interesting read Doctor Brennan. Am I in it?'' He gave her his charm smile.

'' We are not talking about me. Focus Booth.'' Bones blushed, of course he was in it, far too much.

''By the look on your face. I think I definitely need to check it out.'' He grinned and she reddened further.

''So that is never going to happen.'' She gave him a stern look.

''I hope you're nice about me. Do you say I'm hot?'' His teasing continued.

''Oh for goodness sake.'' Bones walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress.

She stood up with a small pink book in her hand and a look of triumph on her face.

''It was my idea.'' He wanted some credit but she ignored him and bagged the book.

''Come on. Let's go visit that diner. That sounded promising.'' Booth was efficient again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were a lot of kids at the diner.

''Guess the truant officer missed this place.'' Booth commented caustically.

''Lucky for us I'd say.'' Bones walked over to a group of kids before Booth could stop her.

''Do any of you know this girl?'' Bones waved the picture under their noses.

The assorted kids regarded her suspiciously.

''Who's asking?'' A boy with black spiky hair and an eyebrow ring stood up aggressively.

Booth appeared behind Bones holding up his badge.

''The FBI so I'd step back if I were you.'' Booth pushed in front of Bones and the boy moved away quickly.

''Great Bones. Really great.'' He said to her out of the corner of his mouth as most of the surrounding groups of kids melted away.

''That's Lou. Why are the FBI looking for her?'' A girl stepped forward. She had the same black hair but a nose stud this time.

''Your friend is dead.'' Bones blurted it out and Booth gave her a death glare.

''What my partner is trying to say is we're sorry for your loss and can we ask you some questions?'' Booth did damage limitation.

''You can't. We're minors.'' The original boy spoke up.

''Shut up Milo. Lou's dead didn't you hear him?'' The girl was obviously upset at the news.

''I'll speak to you.'' The girl walked away with them casting a filthy look at Milo.

''What happened to her?'' The girl had tears in her eyes. Booth shot Bones a look and she kept quiet.

''Its part of an ongoing investigation so I can't say. What's your name?'' Booth was gentle and Bones sulked with her arms crossed. She wished she was better at this as she watched him work the girl.

'' Sarah Jamieson.'' The girl spoke confidently.

'' How did you know Louise?'' Booth gave her his best charm smile and Sarah melted just like most women. Even teenage girls were not above falling for his charm it would seem. Bones shifted uncomfortably, she felt jealous she realised with a start. Her husband was only supposed to be interested in charming her. Bones shook herself mentally, she was being ridiculous, this was one of the reasons that Booth was so good at his job.

''She hung with us here before her mom threw her out. She came to see us a few times after but I haven't seen her for a while.'' Sarah was articulate which made Booth's task easier.

''When was the last time?'' Booth prompted her.

''Weeks ago. A man brought her on a motorcycle. She seemed scared of him. Only stayed a few minutes. Said she had to go.'' Sarah remembered the man. He had sat on the bike watching Sarah's every move.

''It was like she was his prisoner or something. I asked her if she needed help but she said he was looking after her.'' Sarah filled in the details.

''What did he look like, this man?'' It was a break, at last.

''He had a black biker jacket on and a red bandana. He had a scar down his cheek. He was mean looking, a mean old guy. Really old, fifty or something. I thought it was strange that she was with him.'' Sarah felt guilty that she hadn't helped her friend and now she was dead. Her eyes filled with tears. Booth knew that he had pushed his luck as far as it would go. He'd have to question her officially with a parent if he wanted anymore.

He took her details and let her go. He looked at Bones who was still sulking.

''Oh stop it. Don't be such a baby. You look like Parker when I've said no more cookies.'' Booth laughed at her.

Bones glared at him and they began to walk to the car.

''Well, despite your best attempt to scare every kid in a mile radius away. We got something there. This is all good. We have leads.'' Booth got into the car.

''I need to go back to the lab.'' Bones said huffily.

''Well, I was going to suggest that anyway but why in particular?'' Booth stayed amicable, aware that Bones was spoiling for a fight.

''I need to. You know.'' She waved her arms. She needed to express milk and he knew it.

''Oh right. Lets go.'' He spun the car trying not to laugh as Bones sat with a face like thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela was going through the journal and it was uncomfortable reading. She was gloved but Hodgins had already examined it. He had found nothing of any use. There was all the normal young girl stuff but about half way through things took a turn for the worst.

''Anything Ang?'' Bones appeared beside her feeling a lot more comfortable.

''She was being groomed Tempe. She mentions gifts and someone taking her places. She only uses initials but they were adults. Look here.'' Angela handed Bones the book pointing to a section.

Bones read it quickly.

_H__ came today, he is so nice even if he looks mean. He's not. I met him at Wal-Mart. He doesn't like to be around other people cos of his scar. He told me he likes me because I'm special. I look like his daughter who died. It's so sad, poor him. He bought me some really cool earrings and some make up. I hid them from mom, she wouldn't understand. He promised to take me on his motorcycle soon._

''Has Booth seen this?'' Bones looked around as Booth came into the office. There was another Agent following him.

''This is Special Agent Karl Keogh. He's heading up a special task force that is investigating crimes against kids where we suspect grooming or stalking.'' Booth introduced the handsome young guy.

''So you've seen this?'' Bones felt despair at the world that they inhabited.

''Yes, Bones. It was calculated and planned but we'll catch the guy or guys. Don't worry.'' Booth was determined.

''Angela. Could you go over the sections with Karl and detail them please?'' Booth smiled at Karl.

'' We're going out again. I think I may have a lead on this H character.'' Booth placed his hand on the base of Bones back to guide her away. She was staring at the little pink book with too much intensity for his liking.

''Come on Bones and then I think you should go home.'' He spoke to her as they walked.

''And you Angela. Go home and rest. You need to look after yourself.'' Booth called back to Angela who was too deeply engrossed with Karl to acknowledge him.

''What about you?'' Bones stopped.

''I can't sleep Bones. If this works out then I hope I'll be questioning this guy within the hour.'' Booth started to walk again.

''I'm not going home if you're not. I want to be there.'' She stopped and crossed her arms again. He regarded her for the moment and then gave in.

''Okay, Bones. Okay. But let me do the talking.'' Booth turned to go and then stopped.

''How about you tell me all about your journal in the car?'' He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7 Thoughtless

Several reviewers seem surprised by how the kids behave and I think that you are crediting kids with adult values. I did all of these sorts of things when I was a kid. Went places I wasn't supposed to, did things I wasn't supposed to especially at age 13/ 14.

Maybe I was just a bad kid but most of my friends were the same. I suppose it depends where you live, I was raised in London. Big cosmopolitan city with a lot of different types of people much like Washington. Lived in a nice middle class area but had friends who lived in very different places from that. We would hang around, older kids would give us cider and cigarettes. We all did it, I see it around me all the time now. You grow out of it but its just finding your feet. Maybe the states is different but when I visited east and west coast, I saw the same sort of stuff especially in the really affluent suburb ( six bedroom houses with pools and hot tubs) of Philadelphia that I stayed in for a while. There were alot of out of control kids there. Perhaps in the smaller places, it doesn't happen.

I dunno, let me know.

As for grooming this is a world wide problem and if you think it isn't then you are deluded. The cleverest kids fall for it, just open your newspapers or watch the news. Every kid loves attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth parked the car next to the warehouse.

''Michael Hobbs, fits the description Sarah gave. Been in and out of jail his whole life. Robbery mostly. He's been under investigation for the possible corruption of minors. Running gangs of kids robbing tourists mostly. The local cops are sure he's involved but the kids just will not give him up.'' Booth gave Bones the details.

''Any sign of inappropriate behaviour towards the children.'' She asked.

''No, I don't think that's his thing. Procurement is more likely. Being paid to provide the children.'' Booth waited for the implication of his words to sink in.

''That means money Booth. How far do you think this might go?'' Bones was horrified.

''I don't really know Bones but I have a bad feeling about this case.'' Booth admitted his worry. She didn't reply and they got out of the car.

''We're going to see an outreach worker who's involved with these kids. See what he can tell us.'' Booth walked across the street and Bones followed him.

They went into a small office and were greeted by a middle aged man who looked tired and over worked.

''Please, please sit down.'' He waved towards some chairs after introducing himself as Colin Matthews.

''So you're after Mike are you?'' Colin made a face.

''If you could get him off the street that would make my life a lot easier. He's running gangs all over but we just can't prove it. Kids are scared of him so they just clam up.'' Booth could tell that this man was a straight up guy doing his best in impossible circumstances.

''Would you like some coffee?'' Booth and Bones both nodded, coffee would be good. It was getting late and they'd had a long day.

''Geoff, Geoff.'' Colin called to the other room. A young blonde man came in.

''This is Geoff, my assistant. Get some coffee for our visitors.'' Colin introduced him.

''Special Agent Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan. They're looking for Mike.'' Colin explained and Geoff nodded.

''Haven't seen him for a week or so. He's lying low. Why are you looking for him?'' Geoff offered the information without being asked and Booth frowned. His gut was telling him that it all sounded too smooth, like a cover story.

''Louise.'' Colin answered.

''Oh yeah. Poor kid. She was sweet. Mike wouldn't be involved in that, it's not how he operates.'' Geoff was talking too much for Booth.

''And how does he operate exactly?'' Booth asked sharply.

''Well, you know he protects the kids and they steal for him. Thats how it works.'' Geoff fidgeted, he was nervous.

''Protects them. What does that mean?'' Booth pushed harder.

''From pervs and that sort of thing.'' Geoff shrugged as if Booth was stupid. Booth's eyes narrowed.

''Can I take some details from you please.'' He said suddenly and Geoff looked surprised.

Booth wrote down the address he gave.

''Don't live in the neighbourhood then?'' Booth asked, his tone aggressive and Bones looked at him curiously. He didn't like this guy, it was obvious.

''No, you know. Just out of college. Giving something back and all that. I'll get your coffee.'' Geoff left as quickly as he could.

''So you really don't know where we can find Mr Hobbs?'' Booth turned to Colin who shook his head.

''No, like Geoff said he seems to be lying low but the kids are around. Still working for him. Two of them picked up yesterday.'' Colin elaborated and Booth took the kids names. He would need to speak to them

''Well, Mr Matthews. If you have anything for us at all. Please call. We'll take a rain check on the coffee thanks.'' Booth gave over his card and they left.

Bones had to run to catch Booth up.

'' Booth, What's the matter? '' She said breathlessly when they got to the car.

'' That assistant, he's off. Let's get back to the lab. I want to know all about him.'' Booth just could not shake his bad feeling and he knew that if something didn't give soon, they would have another dead child on their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The squints were having coffee. Nobody was talking, the journal had shook them and there was little they could say.

''It's a pattern. It's what these guys do. They buy them gifts, give them attention and make them feel special. They pick on the vulnerable ones.'' Karl explained his work to them.

''Are all your cases this traumatic?'' Paula turned to Zach. They were sitting close on the couch. Hodgins had opened his mouth to tease Zach but closed it again when Angela gave him a warning look.

''No. Even I find the kids difficult. Doctor Brennan says that you have to achieve some distance.'' Zach was struggling to do that.

''Do you always do what Doctor Brennan says?'' Paula smiled at Zach who blushed.

''She's my boss.'' He tried to explain.

''No, I'm your boss. Why are you still here people? Time to go home. Tired people make mistakes and I don't like mistakes.'' Cam stood at the top of the stairs.

Everyone stood up and scuttled away. She was ruling with an iron fist.

'' Doctor Camille Saroyan. And you are?'' Cam held out her hand to Karl who was standing looking awkward.

''Special Agent Karl Keogh.'' He shook her hand. Wow, she is hot, he thought.

''Well, Agent Keogh. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?'' Cam gave him a smouldering smile.

Karl nodded.

'' That would be great. I can speak to Seeley in the morning.'' Karl was not going to say no to this beautiful woman.

Booth and Bones were coming in as they were going out.

''Hey Karl.'' Booth looked at the couple with raised eyebrows. That was fast even for Camille.

''Everybody's gone home. Its past eight you know.'' Cam said to Bones.

''But we're working a case.'' Bones was used to the squints staying when they were needed.

''As I told my team. Tired people make mistakes and I don't like mistakes, Doctor Brennan.'' Cam emphasised 'my'.

''Goodnight.''

Bones glared at her departing back and then turned to Booth.

''I'm not saying a word.'' He held his hands up.

''Well, I suppose we should go eat and get some sleep. Come on, we can run the check on Geoff at home.'' She suggested.

Booth nodded and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was frustrating. Geoff came up clean, it was as he said. He was a rich kid out of college trying to help out.

Booth questioned the foster kids who wouldn't speak to him and they tried to find Michael Hobbs all to no avail.

It was beginning to feel as if the case had gone cold again.

They were all sitting in the office brainstorming when Booth's phone buzzed.

He answered and listened.

''Okay, we'll be right there.'' He flipped his phone and gave a brief nod to Bones' unspoken question.

''Yep, another one.'' He had known this would happen but they just couldn't get the break they needed.

It was the same, girl beaten to death and dumped in a storm drain.

It was late afternoon by the time they had an ID. Cassandra Avery, a pretty little thing with a small impish face. Another foster kid missing for six months and aged just fourteen. She'd only been dead thirty six hours although you couldn't tell from the body. It looked longer, all sorts of unpleasant things live in storm drains.

Cam found ketamine and alcohol, it was very depressing.

''Come on Bones. We need to speak to the foster parents.'' Booth waved to Bones and they left to break someone else's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was in a dilemma. Despite his attitude, Shaun's words and what his dad had told him bothered him. Maybe, he should wait until Shaun came back but he really wanted to play the guitar. David had sent him a message earlier checking he was coming. It felt exciting, having this secret life that his normal friends didn't know about. He felt grown up and he could take care of himself.

Jake made a decision. Geoff was a good guy, he was an outreach worker, those people are checked and stuff. He was safe.

He found the building easily but he felt nervous going in on his own so he called David to come down.

''Hey Jake. You came. It's good to see you. Come on.'' David waved him in.

They walked up the dark stairs and Jake tried to ignore the feeling of doom that came over him. Maybe this had not been a good idea after all.

''Jake, it's okay. We'll have a good time. You can jam with Geoff. Don't worry.'' David picked up Jake's reticence and encouraged him to hurry up.

There were more kids this time but Geoff greeted him like an old friend and Jake instantly relaxed. He had been worried for nothing.

''Got a guitar with your name on it.'' Geoff handed him the Stratocaster and Jake put it on immediately. This was what he'd come for.

Geoff offered him a beer, Jake frowned. He was supposed to be a responsible adult, should he really be doing that? Jake hesitated and then took it with a shrug.

He sipped it, it tasted funny. He'd had beer before, his mum had let him have some and it was bitter. Jake drank it anyway as he didn't want to look stupid.

Geoff smiled at his grimace.

''You'll get used to it. One day you'll like it believe me?''

Jake laughed and took a gulp. He coughed as it hit the back of his throat, he doubted Geoff's words, he really did.

They jammed for a while.

''Hey Jake. Where are you really supposed to be?'' Geoff suddenly asked him a question.

''Uuuum.'' Jake hadn't really thought about that, he was supposed to be at the lab but he hadn't seen his mom and dad for a couple of days, save a couple of minutes. He hadn't thought that they might miss him. Okay, so that could be a problem. He turned off his cell quickly and Geoff raised his eyebrows.

''Just around you know.'' He evaded the question.

''Come on Jake. You're not like these kids. Your parents are bound to keep track of you.'' Geoff persisted.

''Why do you care? They don't know I'm here so you don't need to worry.'' Jake got defensive. Geoff seemed to back off after that.

Jake stayed about an hour .

''I need to go.'' He put down the guitar reluctantly. Geoff nodded.

''No problem. I've got something for you.'' Geoff handed him a tab book and two tickets.

''Wow. Are you sure?'' Jake realised that the book was signed by the band.

''Yes, it's yours. You are a really good guitar player Jake. Look after it, I wouldn't give that to just anyone you know.'' Geoff winked at him and Jake felt honoured.

''What are these?'' Jake looked at the tickets.

''My band are playing on Sunday. I'd like you to come. Bring David. Those are backstage passes. You can jam with the rest of the band.'' Geoff smiled at Jake's excitement.

''That's really great Geoff. Thanks.'' Jake was thrilled.

''I have to go. Thanks again.'' Jake waved.

''No problem little dude. Just make sure you come.'' Geoff gave Jake the horns which he returned.

David walked with him.

''Where are your parents, David?'' Jake was curious and he felt like he could help this kid.

''You don't need to know about them Jake. I don't like to talk about them.'' David was defensive.

''But you can't like living like this. It must be better to be in foster care than sleeping in that warehouse. Don't you want to go to school?'' Jake wasn't going to give up that easily.

''You are so clueless Jake. Just leave it. This is okay, at least I don't have to do what someone else tells me like you do. You're such a baby.'' David sounded angry and he was lashing out.

Jake realised then that David didn't like his life but he felt powerless to change it, he had no choices. Jake went quiet, this was too much, he didn't get it at all so he just left it.

Jake ran to the bus stop and David waved from the corner, their brief argument forgotten. Jake watched him walk away, a small, lonely boy hunched in a coat that belonged to someone else, a boy that the world had abandoned. Jake felt the urge to run after him, to take him home with him, his mom would know what to do, she would help. Jake hesitated and then the moment and the boy were gone and Jake's mind turned back to his own life. He was going to be in trouble. Maybe they wouldn't notice, they obviously had some big case going on. He sat on the kerb at the stop and looked at the tab book. Geoff was about the coolest person he had ever met and he thought Jake was a good guitarist. Jake felt special, like someone worthwhile had noticed him above other kids. Something his mother didn't do, she thought he was a toy that she could pick up and play with and then throw away when she was bored with him. Jake shook his head to clear his rambling thoughts and looked down the street to see if the bus was coming.

Geoff was having some misgivings about this kid, He wasn't like the others. Someone would miss him sooner rather than later although he was lying to his parents about his whereabouts, which was good. Still, Geoff couldn't shake the feeling that this kid was an untouchable and he could bring their sweet set up crashing down around their ears.

He shrugged, he wasn't calling the shots and these were not the type of people you said no to

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was pacing and Bones was watching him nervously.

''Maybe he got lost?'' She suggested nervously.

Booth stopped and looked at her like she was stupid.

''Sorry. It was just an idea.'' She played with a pen.

''Any sign yet sweetie?'' Angela poked her head around the door and quirked her eyebrow when she saw Booth's face.

''Apparently not.'' She answered her own question and slipped away.

It had been a truly awful day and this was about the last thing either of them needed but Booth was taking it much worse that Bones.

Booth sat down on the couch and covered his face.

''I cannot believe this. Why can't he just do what he is supposed to?'' Booth expressed his frustration.

Bones smiled despite the worry.

''Because he's thirteen and it is just the way he is. He gets distracted and is thoughtless. He thinks he knows everything, isn't that what you said to me?'' Bones tried to answer the question.

''He can't do this. Look at what we have spent the week doing. This city is full of low lives just waiting for kids like Jake. I'm sorry Tempe but this time I have to be harsh. Whatever you feel about it. I don't care what all the experts say or think. They're not the ones sitting here imagining their kid is dead in a storm drain.'' Booth challenged her to argue with him.

''I don't think it's the answer. I'm sorry, I just don't.'' Bones was resolute in her belief.

'' I tried it your way and it didn't work. Anyway in the end it's not up to you is it?'' Booth said quietly and Bones looked hurt.

''Why? Because he's your son not mine.'' She said bitterly.

Booth said nothing.

''That's what you mean isn't it?'' Bones walked around in front of him.

''Well, isn't it?'' She was furious.

''No Tempe. It's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I'm just angry.'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache. He just wanted his son to walk through the door, safe and well. Then they could go home, have dinner and get some sleep. He definitely did not want to argue with his wife.

''I don't want you to touch him, Seeley. I don't think its right. I'm sorry.'' Bones made a last ditch plea on Jake's behalf.

Booth looked at her and she could see that he had made his mind up and nothing she said would make any difference. So much for a partnership.

''Fine as you said it's not up to me is it?'' She sat back down at her desk and tried to cool off.

''I'm going to get some coffee.'' Booth walked out without offering her any.

''Is it safe?'' Angela's head appeared and Bones laughed despite herself.

''He is just the most frustrating man sometimes.'' Bones made a noise of anger in her throat and threw the pen on the desk.

''Aren't they all sweetie?'' Angela sat in the chair.

''He's going crazy because Jake is late.'' Bones explained.

''I guessed that. You can't really blame him honey. We have been working on dead children all week. It kinda clouds your judgement. I think I would be the same.'' Angela stroked her tummy.

''I know but he's being all highhanded about it and I don't approve of spanking. It's archaic. All the studies say it doesn't work.'' Bones had done her research.

''Well, I am no expert on kids but Jake is not easy thats for sure. You have talked that kid to death and you know maybe Booth's right.'' Angela was surprised that she said that.

''Angela I am shocked, I really am. I thought that you'd be all about running around barefoot and letting kids be themselves. You said childhood should be about swings.'' Bones was baffled by her best friend's reaction.

''I still think that. But in a safe, secure park with the parents watching like hawks is my preference. It would be great to do it the other way honey but look outside at those poor kids. They were left to their own devices and they ended up dead on a slab in a laboratory. It makes you re-evaluate. I think I'm going to be more your 'do as I say not as I do' kind of parent. Maybe you should butt out and leave it to Booth. I seem to remember telling you this before.'' Angela cupped her bump protectively.

''The one thing you guys shouldn't do is argue about it. That really would be a disaster if Jake knew you were not together on this. A united front, honey. That's what you need, a united front.'' Angela laughed at her metaphor.

''We're not going to war Angela.'' Bones laughed as well.

''Sure felt like it in here just now.'' Angela smirked.

''Mmmm, maybe you're right. Okay, I'll leave it to Booth.'' Bones chewed her lip, that really wasn't going to be easy, not easy at all. She always spoke her mind and keeping quiet might be just too difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stood staring into space and trying to stop the feelings of panic that were threatening to overwhelm him. Maybe he should go look but where? He realised with a start that he didn't know enough about his son's life at that moment to really know where to look for him.

''Seeley. Your coffee is ready and has been for ten minutes.'' Cam's voice startled him from his thoughts.

''Oh yeah right.'' He poured a cup and took a gulp.

''Okay so maybe I'll just leave.'' Camille pointed to the door.

''No. No, Its okay. Sorry.'' He moved out of her way. He stayed behind her brooding.

Camille turned to him.

''You seem a little, well distracted.'' Camille chose her words carefully. She actually wanted to say mad as hell but thought better of it.

''Do you want kids Cam?'' His question surprised her.

''What with you?'' She joked.

''Sorry.'' She apologised when she saw his face.

''Yes, some day.'' Camille was open to the suggestion but she needed a man first. The only man she really wanted was standing in front of her married to someone else.

''Well, make sure that you go and live in a nice quiet town where you know they'll be safe.'' Booth sounded bitter.

''This case bothering you is it?'' Camille was unaware of the Jake situation.

''Yes and the fact that my kid should have been here around two hours ago and I know there's a lunatic running around killing children for kicks.'' Booth blew out his cheeks and pinched his nose again. He needed some Advil badly.

''Here.'' Camille took two Advils from her purse and handed them to him.

''Thanks Cam.'' He swallowed them quickly and smiled at her gratefully.

''Why are you hiding in here?'' Cam asked the obvious question.

''Cos Bones and I don't agree about what to do about it, my kid not the case.'' Booth leant against the wall.

''Mmmm, Trouble in Paradise huh?'' Cam stood in front of him.

''Yes, something like that.'' He agreed wryly.

Camille held her arms out.

''You need a hug, a non sexual, strictly friends only hug.'' She said.

Booth hesitated and then put his arms around her and hugged tightly.

Cam stepped away first.

''Feel better?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I do. Thanks Cam.'' Booth was surprised to find that he really did feel calmer.

''Glad to help.'' She waved as she picked up her coffee and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake entered the lab nervously. He was much later that he thought he would be and he was pretty sure that someone would have noticed by now. Although, he might have got lucky as there didn't appear to be anyone around.

He nodded at the security guy who flashed his pass for him so Jake could go up the stairs. He knew that he wasn't supposed to look at the bodies but they were just so cool.

There was a cadaver lying on the table that hadn't been cleaned yet and it was very gross. Jake gazed at it, he could see all the ribs and it didn't smell so good.

He leant forward to look and see if he could see the heart.

''Hey. Don't touch. You know the rules.'' Angela made him jump.

''I wasn't going to touch. I was just looking.'' Jake shifted his feet uncomfortably.

''Well, you are not supposed to do that either. You are in enough trouble. You are really going to catch it from your dad.'' Angela gestured for Jake to move. Jake didn't , he thought he might stay here after what Angela just said.

''Scoot. Your mom's in her office. I think she would like to know you're alive.'' Angela gave him a glare and he moved out of her way.

''Is dad very mad?'' Jake wanted to be prepared.

''Yes Jake, he is. What do you expect? You are late and he's been worried. Do you ever think about how they feel? You need to start to consider other people when you do this stuff, its not a game you know. Look around you, this is the world and what it can do.'' Angela crossed her arms and gave him a withering look. Jake blushed and dropped his eyes, he knew she was right.

''Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that.'' Jake was honest, he hadn't thought. He hadn't thought beyond doing what he wanted when he wanted.

''Well its time you started to.Now scoot I said. I'm working.'' Angela gave him a gentle push and Jake finally walked down the steps.

He dragged his feet towards Bones' office putting off the inevitable.

He got to the door and stood there looking at Bones who was engrossed in a file.

He didn't bother to say anything, let her notice him. He didn't want to be yelled at.

She looked up and jumped.

''Oh thank God. Are you okay?'' She said with relief.

Jake nodded and felt guilt at the obvious worry that had been etched on her face a moment ago.

''Sit down there and don't move.'' She pointed at the couch and Jake threw himself down.

''I'll go find your dad.'' Jake was surprised at her attitude, she hadn't even yelled at him. As she turned to leave, she couldn't help but stop and scold him.

''Jake,this is not good, not good at all. You need to explain yourself to your dad. He is really not happy with you and neither am I.'' Bones had to say something despite her resolution that she was going to leave it to Booth.

Jake looked miserable and sank down in the seat.

She walked towards the door and nearly straight into Booth as he came in the office.

''Angela told me.'' Booth seemed calmer and more in control.

''Up. We're going home.'' Booth gestured to Jake who stood up reluctantly. He thought about saying sorry but the look on his dad's face wasn't encouraging. Booth looked at Bones.

''Are you ready?'' He seemed almost chilled.

''Yes, of course. I've been ready for an hour.'' She said with a meaningful glance at Jake who dropped his head. She grabbed her purse and moved over to them. Booth leant in and kissed her.

''Sorry.'' He whispered. She was taken aback, they never kissed at work but she was glad he said sorry.

''Me too. I get it, this is your call.'' She said.

''Thanks Tempe.'' Jake watched them with a puzzled look.

''Right. Come on, lets go.'' Booth turned and took Jake's arm.

''When we get home you and I are going to have a little chat.'' Booth warned him. Jake tried to look like he didn't care but he did.

Jake knew what that meant, Angela had called it right.

Jake began to think that the jamming session and the tab book were just not worth it.


	8. Chapter 8 Couples

''Do you think he'll be okay with Hilary?'' Bones was searching through her purse for her keys. She hadn't slept well, the case haunted her and she was desperately missing the baby. She was just relieved that Isobel was coming back today. She really needed a cuddle from her baby boy.

''He wouldn't dare believe me.'' Booth turned on his cell as he spoke.

''Oh Seeley. I hope you weren't too hard on him.'' Bones looked at him.

''So you're kidding right? I thought we discussed this.'' Booth looked at her in disbelief, here we go again.

''Yes, alright. I suppose we did.'' Bones didn't think it was much of a discussion but she just couldn't face another argument. The day was going to be bad enough as it was.

They were going out in the field to ask questions around the neighbourhood and it was going to be depressing.

''Jake, hurry up. We need to go.'' Booth called up the stairs.

Jake clumped down the stairs looking sulky, he was dragging a bag.

''Why can't I stay here?'' He stopped on the bottom step.

''Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. What is wrong with you people? Lets go.'' Booth grabbed his keys.

'' Come on.'' Booth waved them towards the door.

As they drove down town, Booth and Bones got into another argument about her personal skills.

''Just let me ask the questions. You're too full on for these kids, you scare them off.'' Booth was sick of telling her.

''Don't treat me like a child.'' Bones huffed, crossing her arms and pouting just like a child.

''Right Bones 'cos you're being real mature right now.'' Booth laughed at her and she blushed as she realised how she looked. She unfolded her arms and sat up straight.

''You're not blunt enough.'' She said not really believing that but she was still upset with him about the previous evening. Booth stared out of the window, he knew what the problem was but he wasn't sure he wanted to get into it again.

''My call huh?'' He muttered.

''What do you mean by that?'' She turned in her seat, her eyes blazing.

''Well, Bones. I'm getting some pretty mixed messages here. One minute, you're all 'it's your call' and then the next you're 'I hope you weren't too hard.' Thanks for the support.'' Booth was frustrated by this.

''It wasn't really a discussion was it? You just did what you thought was right and I could go to hell.'' Bones sounded bitter.

''Look Bones. I am sorry that it seemed that way but I did do what I thought was right. I know how you feel but I think we should just agree to disagree about this. We need to concentrate on the case.'' Booth held out an olive branch.

''Okay, fine. That's what we'll do then.'' Bones accepted it but it was hardly amicable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spoke to so many kids that they began to lose track. It was the same over and over.

Nobody was talking and it was incredibly frustrating.

They were also sniping at each other constantly and by mid afternoon, they were both exhausted.

Zach had catalogued all the injuries and Angela's simulation made it clear that only an adult man would have the strength to carry out such assaults. It was beginning to feel like a race against time, there was an inevitability that a new body was going to turn up soon.

Then, they got a break. As they stood on the street corner, the loud roar of a motorcycle echoed from the next block.

They looked at each other, at last.

Booth threw Hobbs on the ground and cuffed him.

''We would like to speak to you Mr Hobbs.'' He said dragging him up onto his feet.

''Got nothing to say. This is assault.'' Hobbs spat out the words.

''Tell that to your lawyer down town.'' Booth pulled him towards the car. A crowd had begun to gather and in this neighbourhood, it was best to get out of there as quickly as possible before it escalated.

Hobbs wasn't talking and he had a smirk that was provocative. Booth could handle it but Bones seemed to be succumbing to it.

''So Mr Hobbs, you protect these kids. How exactly and from what?'' Booth bit out the words.

''Well, these kids are just garbage that no one wants. I play daddy.'' Hobbs was sickening and he turned Bones' stomach.

''No kid is garbage. They all deserve a proper life.'' She couldn't stop the words, they just spilled out of her.

Booth looked at her with a warning in his eyes.

''How do you play daddy?'' Booth felt he could catch this guy out, he was arrogant.

''You know I look out for them. Keep the pervs away and make sure they have food and somewhere to sleep. I consider it paying my dues for my crimes. Like a service to the community'' Hobbs played with his lighter.

''And in return you send them out stealing for you.'' Bones said, the scorn obvious in her voice.

''Do you have any evidence to support that?'' The lawyer intervened.

''Moving on. Do you know this girl?'' Booth pushed a picture of Louise Brown across the table.

''Yeah, I've seen her. She would hang around. Pretty thing.'' Hobbs smirked again and Booth felt Bones tense beside him.

''Can I speak to you outside?'' He took her arm gently but she didn't budge. She was too busy glaring at Hobbs.

''Please, Bones.'' Booth stood up and Bones did the same.

''Excuse me.'' He said to the two men as they left the room.

''Bones, go home. The kids will be back. Go home and let me do this. Make dinner and I'll be home and we can relax. Okay? This is getting to you too much, you need a break from it. Please, just go home.'' Booth sounded genuinely concerned. Bones thought about being stubborn about it but then she nodded. He was right, she needed to see her baby and connect back to the real world. She went to leave but something blazed inside her. She turned back to him.

''I'm going because you are right. But, I don't need you to protect me. I'm a grown up, please try to remember that.'' She turned and walked away.

Booth watched her go, he could feel a gulf opening up between them and he wanted to go after her but he needed to concentrate on the case. He sighed and went back to continue his questioning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela gazed in wonder at the Ultrasound screen. It was Saturday and Jack had arranged a special scan as the case was making Angela fret about the babies and he thought seeing her children alive and well might settle her. There were two clear beating hearts, strong and fast. One baby was moving its arm, waving at them. She heard Jack chuckle and she squeezed his hand.

''She's saying hi to mommy.'' He said kissing her gently whilst keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

Angela froze, he said 'she' and she looked at him in consternation.

''We said that we wouldn't find out.'' She said, trying to hide her obvious delight that she was going to have a daughter. Jack blushed and then tried to cover.

''I just said she, I don't like saying it, that doesn't seem right.'' He wasn't convincing.

The technician smiled at them.

''Would you like to know?'' She asked.

Angela said yes and Jack said no at the same time.

''I thought you didn't want to know.'' Jack was laughing, he was very confused.

Angela beamed at him.

''I changed my mind, woman's perogative.'' She said snootily turning to the technician.

''What my husband meant to say was yes please.'' She said with confidence and Jack raised his eyebrows at the technician, a question in his eyes.

''May I?'' He said, he wanted to tell her.

The technician nodded and Jack whispered in Angela's ear.

''Two little girls, two beautiful little girls who are perfect just like their mommy.''

Angela clapped her hands and exclaimed.

''I knew it. Two little girls and I have the most perfect names.''

''What names?'' Jack said with resignation, he knew that he really had no say in this.

''Summer and Skye.'' Angela savoured saying her daughters' names out loud for the first time.

Jack felt tears as he heard the names, she was right they were perfect and in his mind's eyes, he could see curls and ribbons and little white petticoats.

It was a moment of perfect joy and before they could stop themselves, they both began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zach looked at the beautiful girl sitting across the table and could not think of a single thing to say. She smiled at him picking up his awkwardness. She sipped her wine.

''Tell me about your family?'' She said simply, Angela had given her some advice.

Zach relaxed, he could handle that subject and once he started talking, he didn't stop.

The evening flew by and Zach felt a connection with Paula that he had never felt with anyone before.

However, when the cheque arrived, he started to sweat. He began to think about saying goodbye. Should he kiss her? Should he take her back to his place for coffee or was it too soon? It was just too complicated and he wished he had spoken to Booth like he had intended. Booth would know what to do in this situation. He paid the cheque quickly but he managed to drop the mints on the floor and bump his head on the table when he went to pick them up.

''Zach, relax. It's okay. I won't bite I promise. I'm really not that scary.'' Paula took his hand across the table and smiled shyly.

He was completely smitten and looked at her dumbstruck.

''Do you know what? I heard that you have a cool bachelor pad on a huge estate. I'd really like to see it.'' Paula whispered conspiratorially.

Zach thought that he'd won the lottery.

''YYYes, that would be great. I'll get a cab.'' He threw his arm up for the waiter and nearly knocked the poor guy out.

The waiter raised his eyebrows and rubbed his head.

''Yes sir.'' He said politely and Zach felt his face redden. He looked like an idiot.

''Could you call us a cab please?'' Zach was amazed that his words came out in the right order. He glanced over at Paula who was giggling and he froze. She was laughing at him, Zach felt that familiar feeling. Why did all women end up laughing at him?

''Oh Zach, you are just so cute.'' Paula said reaching over and touching his cheek gently. Zach realised that cute was good and his heart soared.

''Uuum, Paula. I think I should tell you that I'm not very experienced in well you know.'' Zach wished he hadn't said that. Paula grinned.

''Zach, don't worry. I can teach you all you need to know.''

Zach Addy's real education was about to begin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat on the couch in Bones' office. Hobbs was an experienced criminal and had revealed nothing even when faced with Louise's journal.

''Prove it's me. People have scars.'' He'd shrugged and Booth had felt like punching his lights out. Some poor kid's life depended on this. He knew he needed Sarah to identify him. He'd called her but there was no reply. After some digging, he'd found out that she had left that morning on a school trip to Europe. He had to let Hobbs go and it sickened him. It was dead ends every time and Booth knew he needed a break from it, just like Bones.

He stood up and stretched, grabbed the file he'd come for and turned to leave. Cam was at the door with that smile of hers. Booth felt desire and it shocked him. He loved his wife, he truly did even though she was so difficult. If he was honest, that was one of the things he loved the most about her. He'd spoken to her a few minutes ago and she still sounded pissed at him, just what he needed.

''Seeley, you're here late.'' Cam walked over to him and he felt it again. Oh god, he knew that hug was a bad idea.

''Just picking up a file. Anyways..'' He went to leave.

''You look like a guy who could use a drink.'' Cam had never been subtle, that how she got where she was. Booth liked that about her. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Come on, just for old times sake. One drink won't hurt.'' She used the smile again.

Booth was tempted, she was right, a drink sounded good. One drink wouldn't be the end of the world. Give him some downtime before he had to face Bones and her mood.

''Okay, but just one.'' He gave in and Cam smiled again.

''Come on. I hear you like hard liquor.'' Cam linked her arm through his as he laughed and they walked away together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 Familiar Faces

The bar was crowded but they managed to find a seat in the corner. Despite, the hard liquor joke, Booth opted for a beer.

Camille sipped her white wine and looked at him.

''So where is Temperance this evening?'' She wasn't sure about the wisdom of her words but said them anyway. Booth paused, He was starting to regret this, and he could have a beer at home. He could also have a cuddle with his baby, a kiss from his middle son and an argument with his teenage one. Booth suddenly wanted to leave.

''She's at home with the kids where I should be.'' Booth stood up suddenly and Camille looked shocked.

''I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second.'' He gulped his beer, set it on the table and left. Camille watched him go and she was completely speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent Sunday at home. The case had ground to a halt and they needed to.

They sat around eating pancakes for breakfast and it felt good.

''Am I still grounded?'' Jake asked suddenly.

''Yes, you are. I've got chores for you, a big pile of them.'' Booth was holding Nate who had learnt to reach for things and Booth was trying to stop him pulling the plate from the table. Nate was squirming, kicking his chubby brown legs frantically and Booth was just hanging on to him.

'' Right Buster you 're getting too strong for me. Too much of a tough guy.'' Booth kissed the back of Nate's head and hugged his solid little body.

''Stop wriggling.'' He rocked him backwards and forwards and the baby smiled.

Jake scowled. He wanted to go and see Geoff's band but he knew that if he did disappear. Well, Jake didn't really want to think about what might happen if he did that.

He decided to text David and tell him he wasn't coming. Then he'd turn his cell off. Jake felt relief, he didn't want to be in any more trouble. Friday was enough trouble even for him. He also felt guilt about David but he pushed it away. He remembered Angela's words and he thought that it was time that he thought about the people that really mattered. He just could not do that again to his mom and dad.

''So come on kiddo. Eat up. You're going to need your strength, you have two cars to clean and a lawn to mow. That should take care of the morning.'' Booth cut up Parker's pancake as he spoke.

''What?'' Jake looked horrified and his parents laughed. Their eyes met across the table. Last night, Booth had come home, drunk a beer, read his kid a bedtime story, kissed his baby goodnight, played a video game with his teenage son and made love to his wife. The world felt right again.

''Can we go to the park daddy? You can't come because you're in trouble.'' Parker stuck his tongue out at Jake.

''Brat.'' Jake threw a piece of pancake at Parker.

''Stop, right now.'' Booth was firm and both kids did as they were told. Booth raised his eyebrows at Bones and she laughed. Things really were looking up.

''I'm going to give this one a bath. He's all yucky aren't you Buster?'' Bones took the baby from Booth. He kicked his feet around and Bones held him up so it looked like he was flying. He smiled at her, his huge brown eyes twinkling and she grinned back.

''You are getting too big. Stop growing so much.'' She kissed his cheek as she hugged him to her shoulder.

Booth was reading the newspaper as the boys finished their pancakes quietly. Jake glanced at the paper and stopped, a piece of pancake halfway to his mouth. There was a photograph of a man on the page, a pale man who made Jake shiver. It was the man from the warehouse, the man who had hurt him. Jake looked at his father who continued to read oblivious to his son's face. He looked up as he felt Jake's eyes on him.

''What the matter kiddo? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' Booth joked although Jake did look pale.

''Who's that man?'' Jake collected himself and pointed at the grainy image. Booth frowned, that was a weird question. Jake had never shown any interest in politics before.

''He's a senator. '' Booth was curious as he said the man's name.'' He's a real hard ass. Why?''

''Dunno. He just looks like a teacher at school.'' Jake thought quickly, this was all wrong. Why would a senator be with a man like Hobbs in a place like the warehouse? Jake felt total confusion and then a feeling of withdrawal. This was too much for him and all he wanted to do was forget that he had ever visited that place or seen that man. Staying at home with his family doing chores where he was safe felt like a good idea at that moment. Geoff could shove his guitar, Jake decided that he would never go to that neighbourhood again.

Booth narrowed his eyes as he watched Jake's face, that was off. He just lied to him, Booth was sure of it but why?

''Daddy, come on. We're going to the park. Let's go. I want to go on the carousel.'' Parker pushed his way onto Booth's lap completely interupting his thoughts. Booth hugged him and his warm strong body reassured him. Booth dismissed his troubled thoughts, this case was getting to him and throwing his instincts out. There was no reason Jake would lie, he told himself.

''Okay Bub. Go get your shoes.'' Booth stood up and swung the little boy around, making him giggle before setting him down on his feet. Parker took off running and Booth ruffled Jake's hair as he stood up.

''Hurry up kiddo. You've got a bucket and sponge with your name on it. You need to stack the dishwasher first. So much to do, so little time.'' He said with a grin before following Parker to get ready.

Jake rolled his eyes and stuffed the last of his pancake in his mouth before starting to clear the dishes. He decided to forget he'd ever seen that picture.

It was the best type of day. It was relaxed and peaceful. The kids were happy and contented. Even Jake just got on with all his chores although he did seem distracted. Booth painted the hideaway with the two boys in the afternoon and they all ended up covered in paint.

That evening, it was quiet in the house and they sat on the couch listening to music.

''Tempe, I have to tell you something but you mustn't go crazy okay?'' Booth knew he had to be honest.

''What?'' She sat up, she didn't like the sound of this.

''Before I tell you. I want to say that I love you and I love all this.'' He waved his arm indicating their home.

''This is more that I ever wanted and I would never do anything to jeopardise it. You believe me don't you?'' Booth was feeling nervous.

''What have you done?'' Bones felt ice in her veins.

''I had one drink with Cam last night but then I left because I knew you wouldn't like it. I didn't even finish the beer.'' Booth waited for her to start yelling but she didn't.

Bones thought about it for a second and realised that he was being completely honest with her. She needed to react positively to it. She also needed to keep a sense of proportion after last time.

''Okay, I believe you. But I also need to know what happened between you and her in the past.'' She was calm but firm.

''We dated for a while but it just wasn't right. I broke it off.'' Booth shrugged, it was true. There was really not much more to it than that.

''Did you love her?'' Bones had to ask.

''What? No. Not at all. It was just sex.'' Booth denied it vehemently.

''I thought you said it was never just sex.'' Bones threw his words back at him, she needed to be sure.

''Well, with Cam. It was, definately.'' Booth took a sip of his beer.

''Well, I hope the sex wasn't too good.'' Bones relaxed, she knew he was telling her the truth. She took his beer from him and put it on the table.

She sat on his lap facing him.

''Well?'' She asked.

Booth groaned and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her and then pulling away. He said.

''No Tempe. It wasn't anything as good as this, believe me?'' He stopped her answering him with a kiss. They had talked enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By Wednesday, they were beginning to get desperate. They had nothing and Booth was trying to get Sarah to identify Hobbs via E Mail. The attention from the press was building and Cullen was on Booth's back for some results.

Verification came through in the afternoon, he was their guy.

''Come on Bones. We need to pick up this sleaze.'' As he spoke, his phone buzzed and it was the call he had been dreading. Another dead child.

''It's a boy. Approximately 10 to 14 years old. His skull is shattered, looks like he has been beaten. He would have been dead from the blows to the head. No clothes.'' Bones climbed up and stood next to Booth.

''Okay. Let's get him back to the lab and get an ID. Hobbs should have been picked up by then. We might get lucky with a connection between him and this kid.'' Booth covered his despair. He felt responsible, he could have prevented this if he had done a better job.

''We tried Booth. It's not your fault, we just didn't get the break we needed. Maybe we can now.'' Bones knew what he was thinking.

''I know Bones but he's so small. Goddamn it, that son of bitch Hobbs. I know its him, I just know it.'' Booth rubbed his face and pulled himself together. They had to work and he needed to focus.

At the lab, they ran the dentals and Bones quickly established markers. Angela put up her sketch and they all looked at the boy's face with a sense of failure. He had been living and breathing sixty hours earlier and he might still be if they had got lucky.

His name was David Cole and he had been missing for eight months from a foster home. He was twelve but small for his age. Angela gave him sad eyes and a haunted look. She didn't mean to, it was just her instinct.

Booth's phone broke the silence.

''Booth. Great, we'll be right there.'' Booth turned to Bones.

''We've got another warrant for the warehouse. It needs to be searched again, we know Hobbs hangs out there. We may have missed something or there might be something new. Come on, I want to get down there.'' Booth strode away and Bones ran after him.

Jake came into the lab about forty five minutes later. He looked around, he had been on a school trip to the Jeffersonian and he was getting a ride home. It looked like his dad had forgotten, Jake wasn't bothered. He liked the lab, it was exciting. Jake had settled back into a normal life again and Shaun had not mentioned visiting his old neighbourhood so Jake felt good. All the other stuff was like a dream that had happened to someone else.

There was no one about so he walked up the steps, he smiled his thanks at the security guard who flashed his pass for him. The squints were all working at various stations and didn't notice the boy watching them.

Jake froze as he saw the sketch pinned up on a whiteboard, he glanced in horror over at the body that Zach was leaning over. He just stood there unable to move, his brain refusing to comprehend what he was seeing.

''We still got flesh people?'' Cam appeared next to him and he swayed slightly at her words.

''You shouldn't be up here Jake. Go wait in your moms office.'' Cam said casually as she noticed him. All the squints turned to her voice and then stared at him, he was completely white with wide scared eyes.

''Jake, Honey. What's the matter?'' Angela moved towards him in concern.

''Why have you drawn a picture of David?'' Jake pointed at the sketch, he knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. He swung his head around to look at the body.

''That's not him is it?'' Jake sounded on the edge of hysterics.

Angela stopped as she realised what he'd said. She looked at Cam, who put her hand on Jake's shoulder to try and turn him away.

Angela dropped to one knee in front of him.

''Look at me Sweetie. Not over there, just look at me. Do you know this boy?'' She asked what they were all thinking.

Jake nodded slowly and he felt his breathing go out of synch through sheer terror.

''Okay sweetie. It's okay.'' Angela hugged him tight to her.

''Don't look sweetie. Please don't look.'' She put her hand on the back of his head as he struggled against the panic attack.

''Call Booth.'' She said to Cam who nodded.

''Come with me, Honey. Come with me.'' She stood up and took his hand. She led him down the stairs and into Bones' office. They sat on the couch together and Jake sat staring stiffly ahead. His breathing had returned to normal but he appeared dazed.

''Your mom and dad will be here soon and we'll straighten this out.'' Angela rubbed his back to try to calm him. She didn't ask him any questions as she knew she shouldn't. He was a witness now. Angela didn't want to imagine how and why Jake knew this boy, they moved in very different worlds. It meant one of them had crossed over and Angela was just praying it was David into Jake's world not the other way around.

Bones and Booth watched the team working, praying they found something.

''Agent Booth.'' A guy came towards him holding a coat, a kid's coat. It was blood stained, they had made a mistake. At last, they had made a mistake.

Booth was wearing gloves so the agent handed it to him.

Booth frowned, it looked familiar. He turned it over and almost dropped it when he saw a white name tag. It clearly said 'Jakob Booth' and Booth did a double take. He turned to Bones and said.

''What the hell?'' He looked completely stunned as he handed it to her.

''What?'' Bones looked down at it.

''Oh my God. I don't understand. Why would Jake's coat be here?'' Bones was confused.

''I don't know. I thought he lost it.'' Booth tried to think of a rational explanation.

''Maybe he lost it here and this kid picked it up.'' Bones thought quickly.

Booth's phone buzzed.

''Booth.'' He said abruptly.

''Seeley. You need to come back here now. Its Jake, you need to come back now.'' Camille sounded ruffled, which was unusual for her.

''What about Jake? Is he okay?'' Booth panicked, this was turning bad, very bad.

Bones listened with a feeling of foreboding.

''He's fine but you must come back now please.'' Camille tried to stay calm.

''Alright Camille. We'll be there as soon as we can.'' Booth snapped his phone shut.

''Come on Bones. We need to go back to the lab. Something's happened.'' He took her arm and they walked towards the car.


	10. Chapter 10 The Harsh Truth

Okay, I owe my fellow authors an apology. I have realised through the course of this fic that we need to stick together so I have removed my whining at the beginning of chapter 1. It is not in keeping with the spirit of Fan fiction so I apologise.

I saw Harry Potter last night and thought it was great, very angsty. Very up my street.

I thought my home town looked pretty good but the hot weather at the start was definately last years news as it continues to rain and flooding is becoming a regular feature of British life. I'm lucky, I live on a hill.

For any of you curious where I actually am, I can see the skyscrapers that they flew past including the lit up pyramid one (Canary Wharf, it is mentioned in one of my fics) in the distance from my bedroom window. I fully expect to meet Mr Potter any day now. I have seen the actress who plays Hermione at a few local gigs so it may just happen.

This chapter is distressing for my family although I do not give details just implications so you have been warned.

I am currently on a high as I got a 2:1, don't know how but I did so I am feeling smug. Running around the room screaming actually.

On with the story!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove back to the lab in silence, neither sure what they were expecting and not wanting to vocalise their fears.

As they came through the doors, they were greeted by Cam, Cullen and Sully.

''Where's Jake? What's happened?'' Bones was done being cool and was now beside herself with concern.

''Angela's with him. She'll take good care of him, you know that.'' Cam tried to bring her down and Bones nodded stiffly. She could trust Angela.

''Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, we need to speak in private. Shall we?'' Cullen felt desperately sorry for the couple but this situation could seriously affect their case. He indicated Cam's office and Booth put his hand on her back to steady her. Booth was confused but Cullen was his boss and he had to do what he told him. He glanced at Sully, he had heard he was back and Booth was not sure how he felt about it but this was not the time or place for that discussion. Bones didn't even acknowledge Sully's presence. She was so wrapped up in seeing Jake.

They went into the office and Camille got to the point.

''Jake recognised David Cole. He saw the sketch on the whiteboard and freaked out.'' Cam said it how it was. The connotations for her were enormous. Jake should not have been in a restricted area and this could compromise any prosecution.

Booth and Bones looked at each other, this was a parent's nightmare.

''Has he said from where?'' Bones wracked her brains to find a logical explanation for this, it had to be in Shaun's neighbourhood. It was the only thing that made any sense and there was also the coat.

''Nobody has asked him yet. We need to tread carefully.'' Cullen answered her. The truth of his words hung in the air, they need to handle this by the book from now on.

Booth held the coat up in its evidence bag.

''We found this at the warehouse. It's Jakes and is covered in blood.'' He said quietly.

Cullen let out a deep breath and rubbed his face.

''Okay people. This is a mess. This could seriously interfere with a successful prosecution and your boy is a material witness. Neither of you can go near him otherwise you could compromise his value to us.'' Cullen took charge and although what he was saying was unpalatable, all of the people in the room knew he was right.

''We need to get Jakob down town and you Agent Sully need to interview him. You two can observe the interview but you cannot speak to your son at all. Is that clear?'' Cullen looked directly at Booth who nodded.

''Yes sir. We understand.''

''Okay people. Let's see if we can sort this out. Have they picked up this Hobbs character yet?'' Cullen turned to Booth. Cullen had been fully briefed on developments the previous day. This case was becoming very high profile and the media pressure had really begun to mount.

''No, we're still waiting. He won't be able to stay underground forever.'' Booth wished he could be more positive.

''We need to get the girl back from Europe. She has to identify this guy. That will give us a chance to hold him. We may yet keep your boy out of it. And you, Dr Saroyan need to get your team working on this coat.'' Cullen was hopeful that they could build a case without Jake but it looked unlikely.

Cam nodded and took the bag from Booth. She left quickly.

''She's on a plane already sir.'' Booth was relieved to be able to say that and Cullen smiled.

''Good. At least one thing is going our way. Right, lets go.'' Cullen clapped his hands and they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was confused and afraid. He sat in the interview room with a complete stranger and waited. Angela and the two agents who had driven him downtown had not spoken to him. Jake was starting to feel like he had a deadly disease.

''Would you like some water Jake?'' The woman asked him, he knew she was a child advocate and the reasons that he needed one of those terrified him. He wasn't stupid, he knew why he hadn't seen his mom and dad. He was going to be completely honest, there was no other way out of this. Jake was worried about the wallet thing but what scared him the most was the identity of the scary man.

''Yes please.'' He was polite, it wasn't her fault. This was all his fault and now he had to face it. He felt slightly nauseous and laughed at the thought he might throw up all over the table. It wasn't a funny, amused laugh, more an 'I'm about to lose it big time' type of laugh. Jake took the bottle of water from her and gulped it. It was cold and helped calm him slightly. He laid his head on his arms and waited.

The DA watched him and felt quite optimistic, despite the family connection. This kid would make a good witness, he was polite and looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, any jury would love him. He could really use this boy if he said what the DA was hoping he was going to, he was the only one with that sentiment in mind.

Booth, Bones and Cullen stood beside him. Bones watched Jake, he seemed okay but she could see the signs that he may withdraw from them. She turned to Sully.

''Don't be too aggressive. He'll stop talking to you if you do that. Let him lead, he'll give you what you want that way.'' Bones felt like she was betraying her son speaking about him like that but she felt she had no choice. She was trying to protect him.

Booth stood impassive and she glanced at him nervously. She took his hand and he squeezed it. She felt reassured by the gesture. Angela took her other hand as she came into the room and Bones felt that they were closing ranks, the three of them but it was false security. They had no control over what was about to happen.

''He'll be fine sweetie. He's strong, you know that.'' Angela whispered aware that she was lucky to be allowed to observe. Cullen had agreed reluctantly but he knew that the couple needed some allies in that room.

Sully had nodded at Bones' words and taking a deep breath entered the interview room.

Everyone watching immediately tensed aware that they were probably going to hear a story that none of them wanted to.

Jake lifted his head and looked at the agent. Sully smiled at him and Jake reciprocated although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sully relaxed, this kid was going to talk to him that was clear. The issue was now what he was going to say.

''Hey Jake. I'm Special Agent Sully. I'd like to ask you some questions.'' Sully sat down. Jake looked at the mirror and then directly at Sully, meeting his eye.

''About David right?'' Jake's voice sounded clear and confident. The DA sighed with relief, his initial evaluation was right. This kid was gold although as he glanced at the parents, he knew that the price might be high.

''Yes about David. Tell me how you met him.'' Sully took Bones' advice and Jake began to talk.

He didn't leave out any details save the man's name. He was afraid to say that out loud at the moment. He told them that he had given David his coat. Bones felt relieved at that news, there was evidence on it and Jake linked it directly to David.

Jake appeared to withdraw when he discussed the second man at the warehouse and Sully had to coax the words out of him. Booth frowned, he didn't like the feel of this at all.

''He grabbed my arm.'' Jake felt suddenly embarrassed as he recalled the man touching him and dropped his head onto his arms again.

Sully glanced at the child advocate who nodded, he could push.

''I know this is hard but it's really important that you tell me everything. Did this man do something to you?'' Sully was an experienced FBI Agent, he knew why a child may stop talking out of the blue. He was just praying that for his friends' sakes, it wasn't what he thought it was.

The tension in the observation room was almost unbearable. Booth clung to Bones' hand willing it not to be what it could be and Bones held her breath. Cullen glanced at them anxiously, he began to wonder if he should have allowed them access. However, Booth was one of his best agents and he just could not do that to him so Cullen just hoped and prayed.

Jake didn't move for a minute but then he looked up.

''It's not what you think. He did scare me though. You know when you just know someone is bad and your heart starts to beat really hard. My mom would say it was adrenalin. They call it the fight or flight hormone you know but I was too frightened to do those things. I wish I had now.'' He dropped his head again and stopped talking.

Sully hardened his voice.

''You have to tell me Jakob. I'm not going to stop asking, you know that. You're a clever kid.'' He dipped his head to catch the boy's eye which he did. Jake sighed and sat up again.

Then….'' Jake looked at the mirror again and scowled.

''My mom and dad are there aren't they?'' He said, he was stalling and it was increasing the tension amongst the observing adults. Booth could feel the beads of sweat forming on his head as dreadful pictures began to flash in his head.

''Does it bother you?'' Scully had to be honest, this kid needed to trust him and he wasn't stupid.

''Do you know my mom and dad?'' Jake thought he probably did. The FBI tended to be tight.

''Yes, I do. Quite well.'' Sully felt uncomfortable, he wasn't about to admit how well.

Bones felt herself blush as Booth glanced at her. His face was expressionless although drawn and Bones realised that this was a harsh test of the strength of their marriage. She felt Angela squeeze her hand and she appreciated it.

''Well, then you'll know that they'll want to know all the details especially my mom, she likes details. This just saves me the trouble of saying it all over again.'' Sully relaxed, this kid was philosophical and bright. He was handling this so far.

''He told me I had pretty eyes and beautiful golden hair and then he stroked my face. He hurt my arm, he left a mark.'' Jake just said it and then dropped his head again. He was ashamed and dirty, as if he had done something wrong.

It wasn't what they feared but it was a sinister thing for an adult to do to a child that wasn't his. It made all the adults feel uncomfortable that Jake had been in such a vunerable position. It could have been so much worse that was for sure. Bones shivered involuntarily as she pictured what had happened and Booth tried to suppress his feelings of anger, he wanted to rip this guy's throat out. His face betrayed his anger and Cullen said sharply.

''Focus Agent Booth. You need to hear this. It's your case.''

Booth nodded slightly and stared back into the interview room.

He squeezed his wife's hand to give her some support and Bones collected herself. Angela looked at them both, her empathy for them obvious. This was a complete nightmare but she just prayed that was the worst of it.

''What happened then, Jake?'' Sully was gentle.

Jake sat up and continued to talk. He implicated Hobbs again and Booth felt the guilt again, with a break they could have prevented the death of David Cole.

Jake moved onto the day at the Space Museum and when he mentioned Cassie, Scully looked troubled. Bones gasped, that was their second victim and Jake was obviously unaware of it.

Scully excused himself for a moment and came into the observation room.

''Is he talking about the second girl?'' He asked Booth directly.

Booth nodded.

''Yes, I think so. Show him the picture.'' Booth's voice sounded void, he detached himself, it was the only way he could cope. They needed to solve this case and Jake had to help them. As a family, they would repair the damage later.

''You sure? Shall I tell him she's dead.'' Sully was concerned.

''No, don't do that. We'll do that when the time's right.'' Bones stepped up, she was still this boy's mother and she looked at Cullen daring him to disagree.

He didn't, he actually thought telling the boy was a bad idea. They still needed more.

''Just show him the picture. Get an ID. Don't stop him telling the whole story.'' Cullen instructed Sully who nodded.

Jake identified Cassie but he didn't probe any further, he didn't really want to know. He recalled the body he had looked at that Friday night and was horrified to think that could have been Cassie. He pushed the thought away, he needed to go on.

When he mentioned the scam they'd pulled, Jake glanced anxiously at the mirror as he spoke.

''Will I get into trouble for that?'' Jake was aware that he had helped in a theft.

Sully saw the boy's eyes go to the mirror and he frowned.

''Not with the FBI or the authorities. I can't speak for your dad though. You know it was wrong right?'' Sully couldn't help make the point and Jake just nodded.

''Sorry.'' He said softly looking at the mirror as he spoke and Booth felt the sting of tears. He was touched that even in this situation, Jake cared enough to apologise.

As he went on, he began to talk about Geoff and Booth cursed under his breath. He had known it, that guy had been off. This case was just a series of missed opportunities and children were dead because of it.

''We need to get him picked up.'' Booth spoke to Cullen who nodded.

''You can question him. Is that okay?'' Cullen consulted the DA who shrugged.

''Get me what I want, I don't care who questions him. I can deal with that in court.''

Booth arranged it quickly on his cell but he didn't move from his position. He had to know the whole truth. As the tale unfolded, it was clear that Jake was being groomed and the people in the room began to dread how this story was going to end.

''So he gave you tickets for a concert? Do you still have them?'' Sully tried to hide his enthusiasm as Jake produced them from his jacket pocket and pushed them across the table.

''Did you go?'' This was the jackpot question as it was clear that this was the event the grooming had been leading to.

Jake shook his head

''No, I was grounded and I texted David to tell him. I was glad because I didn't want to go anyway and it gave me an excuse. My dad made me do chores all day.'' Jake smiled at the mirror.

''He's a bit of a hard ass is he? Your dad?'' Scully said at Booth's expense, taking his opportunity to undermine him. Jake looked surprised and then shook his head.

''No, not really. I just go off places, you know places I shouldn't. If I'd listened more maybe we wouldn't be doing this right?'' Jake defended his father and Bones was glad. Sully's comment annoyed her and when she glanced at Booth, she could see his irritation.

''Don't rise to the bait.'' She whispered in his ear and he nodded.

''I won't. I'm glad I grounded him. It could have been much worse if I hadn't. It's just not appropriate for Sully to say that to him. It's irrelevant, a distraction.'' He said back to her with a shrug and Bones nodded in agreement.

Sully, Cam or any of this couldn't divide them, they were solid. Whatever differences they had about the kids or work, they belonged together. It was set in stone now, forever.

As the interview ended, Bones was overwhelmed with relief and she knew Booth felt the same. They had been lucky and their son had escaped with his life as a result. Bones experienced a wave of sadness for the three children who had not been so lucky, they had no one who cared enough to keep them home and out of harm's way.

The interview had taken an hour and a half. Jake was plainly exhausted and they would need to do a follow up but they had what they needed.

Sully came back in smiling and the DA had to calm himself down.

''That is dynamite stuff. We need to get Hobbs and this Geoff Winters interviewed. He's linked them all.''

The DA shook Sully's hand.

''A good job Agent Sully. You should be very proud of your son, Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, not many kids do as well as that.''

Booth glowered at Sully, he was still annoyed at the hard ass comment. Bones rubbed his back and he seemed to get the message. He set his face back into neutral, they just needed this to be over.

Booth and Bones both tried to focus on the DA's words but neither could shake the feeling that Jake should never have been in that position in the first place.

''There's something else.'' Jake's voice echoed around the room as he spoke directly to the mirror and all the adults turned. Jake had initially decided not to say the man's name but he knew that he had to. He dug deep to find the courage.

Sully glanced at Cullen who nodded.

''Only five more minutes or we'll be in dangerous territory.'' Cullen did not want them to fall foul of the strict interview protocol concerning kids.

''I know his name. You know the man who hurt me.'' Jake looked directly at Scully but he had fear in his eyes.

''Okay Jake. Its alright you can tell me.'' Sully moved to reassure the boy aware of the growing feeling that the child was about to reveal something very shocking.

''He's a senator. His name is...'' Jake watched Sully's face pale as he said the name and he looked at the mirror uncertainly.

''I'm sure. I saw his picture in the newspaper. My dad told me his name.'' Jake backed up his identification.

Sully glanced at the child advocate who was looking equally as stunned.

The effect of the name in the observation room was a collective gasp and a dawning realisation that this could be one of the biggest child murder cases in American history.

''Oh my f---ing Christ.'' The DA resorted to Anglo Saxon.

Booth remembered the conversation clearly and he closed his eyes. He offered a silent prayer of thanks, he knew that this had been a very close call but it was far from over. He looked at Bones, the shock was obvious in her eyes. This was huge and their son was the star witness.

Booth put his arms around her and whispered gently in her ear.

''He'll be okay. We'll make sure. Don't be scared.'' He wasn't entirely sure he believed his own words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geoff spilled his guts, names and places. Booth listened with disbelief and horror. The senator was implicated and several of his rich buddies, some in positions of power. Hobbs had done the killing to keep the kids quiet and Geoff had been employed as a facilitator. He groomed and primed the children using his position as an outreach worker to make them trust him. It was the very reason Jake trusted him. It was the worst type of betrayal. The ring had been operating for at least a year and it became clear there were seven victims, they had four more to find. Hobbs had also groomed a couple of the kids as was the case with Louise Brown.

It was sickening stuff and the details were not for the faint hearted.

''Ronson was just obsessed with this Jake kid. We all knew he was different but Ronson just wouldn't listen. He demanded that we get him.'' Geoff sounded pious and self pitying.

Booth struggled to control himself when he heard this man discuss his own son like a toy but he told himself that they had been lucky. Booth was aware that if they had gone to work that Sunday, things could have been very different.

He walked out of the interview room feeling exhausted and dirty.

Bones was waiting for him.

''The coat has physical evidence of a man. We are getting a warrant for a DNA sample from the Senator and Cam found tissue under David's fingernails. It matches Hobbs.'' She told her husband with no trace of triumph in her voice, there was nothing that would comfort them.

They both felt like failures, they had failed the three dead children and they also felt they had failed their own son.

''Good. I've got to deploy some search teams.'' He told her simply.

''There are more?'' She said with dismay and she felt tears as he nodded. Booth put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. She pulled herself together.

''Jake has been taken into foster care.'' She said watching the devastation on her husband's face. They had both realised that this could happen but the reality was much harder than they could ever imagine.

''Oh God. Cullen was right, this is such a mess.'' Booth wiped his hand over his face and tried to focus. Despite his own personal involvement, he had to recover four more children and return them to their families, the families that had failed them. Life had been a series of failures for these kids culminating in the ultimate betrayal of trust. It was a sobering thought, that the line between survival or not was such a thin one for street kids, any kid for that matter. They only had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Booth wasn't sure that he could ever let his own children out of his sight again.

''It might not be for long. It's the way it has to be. The DA spoke to Child Services, they were granted an Temporary Care Order for his protection an hour ago. He says it is only temporary until Jake gives his deposition. It's to safeguard the case and Jake, that's the justification anyway. '' Bones hated the system that they were both currently controlled by and the world that they were forced to inhabit. They both knew that if Jake came home with them, it could jeopardise the whole case.

''I know Tempe but that doesn't really help.'' Booth thought about the fear and confusion that their son must be feeling.

''He'll be okay and it will probably only be for a few days.'' Bones tried to think on the bright side but she was less than convinced.

''Lets go and get some coffee.'' Booth put his arm around his wife and they walked sadly away together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 The Sanctity of the Family

Someone asked why Jake would be put into foster care.

As a witness in a case like this, he couldn't stay with his parents because of their involvement and his safety. Sorry, it just seemed obvious to me but I should have made it clearer within the text, that's why he wasn't allowed to talk to them.I edited the last chapter to clarify it.

I thought about alternatives but Hodgins and Angela are involved with the case as well. A safe house is not appropriate for a minor unless they have a parent or guardian with them. Neither of which is going to happen in these circumstances as they are the investigating officers. The childs' best interests are paramount and here, I believe that Child Services would probably get a temporary care order to protect the minor involved. I thought that they would place him some distance away to afford further safeguards and the reasons for the care order would not be disclosed to the foster parents for the same reason.

There is nobody else apart from Jake's grandparents and in view of the sensitivity of the case and their proximity of their home to BBs and DC, that would again not work.

The other option was protective custody in a group home but I just couldn't do it, it would seem too cruel and I didn't want to destroy my character completely. He has been through so much already!

Temporary foster care seemed to be me what would happen in what are quite a unique set of circumstances and don't forget the DA in all this whose motivation I expand on in this chapter.

I could be wrong but it seems logical to me. In the end this is a fic so I suppose for my final defence, I could cite artistic license but I don't really like doing that.

It feels right but if you disagree apologies.

Laters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake lay looking at the ceiling miserably, he was so tired but his mind was galloping. His chest tightened as a feeling of panic rose. He felt like he had all that time ago in the sawmill in New Jersey although he wasn't physically tied up, it just felt that way.

Tears began to gather in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. This was his fault and he had to be strong.

He turned over towards the wall and pulled the covers around him, the sheets smelled wrong and as homesickness enveloped him, he began to cry.

The next morning, he sat staring down at the bowl of cornflakes that had been placed before him. He felt sick to his stomach and the thought of food made it lurch even more.

''Are you feeling okay honey? You don't look so good.'' Mrs Robinson, his foster mother asked him placing a cool hand on his forehead. She was worried about this boy, every day he looked more drawn and ill.

He nodded and stared down at the table trying to hide the tears that the simple gesture provoked. Mrs Robinson was nice and the house he was in was clean and comfortable but it wasn't his home.

''You're such a baby Jake.'' The teasing voice broke through his misery and he glanced up at the boy sitting opposite him.

His name was Daniel and he was a year older than Jake. He had made Jake's life hell for the last two weeks and Jake felt alone and abandoned.

''Poor little foster kid that no one wants.'' Daniel's voice had a sing song sneer to it and Jake had to control the urge to punch him. Nobody seemed to know why Jake was in foster care and he was not about to tell them so he just let Daniel believe what he wanted. Mrs Robinson seemed oblivious to her son's bullying. Jake wondered how it felt if this was all you had, if you had no one who was going to come and rescue you.

He had been placed in a small upstate town. It was an okay place and like a lot of towns in America but it wasn't his home and that was where he wanted to be. He had had no contact with his parents since that awful day apart from a few whispered messages of love that Angela had passed on when she hugged him goodbye. He missed them and his brothers more than he knew how to express, he had begun to forget what they looked like. He didn't even have a picture, he would close his eyes and try to remember so he had something to hold on to.

He knew he deserved this, that it was a punishment of sorts. Her also knew he was lucky that he hadn't ended up like Cassie or David but none of that stopped the dull ache of unhappiness that he carried with him. He felt old and weary, he had stopped talking and now he didn't know if he would ever bother to start again. He couldn't think of anything worth saying.

''Okay guys. It's time for school. Hurry up or you'll miss your bus.'' Mrs Robinson or Alison as she kept telling him to call her shooed them from the table. Jake watched Daniel hug his mother goodbye and the terrible feeling of longing that plagued him rose again.

''Have a good day Jake.'' Alison smiled kindly at the sad boy who was staring intently at her with his beautiful brown eyes.

She had tried with him but he was just becoming more and more withdrawn. She was having a meeting with Child Services that day to suggest they move him. Daniel didn't like him, he said his silence was creepy. Alison pitied him and wanted to help but she knew the boy needed more than she could provide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How much longer do we have to put up with this?'' Bones was seriously pissed and on the edge of shouting at Cullen and the DA.

''You have taken our son, God knows where. We haven't spoken to him or heard from him for two weeks and you are still stalling. I am not standing for this much longer.'' Bones was rabid and Booth did nothing to rein her in.

He agreed with her but she had to do the talking as Cullen was his boss.

''Look this is such a complex case and we have to make sure that it's all done correctly. We are preparing to take a deposition from Jakob but I have to warn you that he may have to appear for all three defendants that he is implicating. They have the right to cross examine him. Then we will move for indictment before the Grand Jury and if they agree that the deposition is enough and he won't need to testify in open court then your son may be returned to you.'' The DA knew that this was unacceptable but it was the way he wanted it.

It was unlikely that they would get away with this normally but in view of the parents' employment by the federal government, they could abuse that. They were unlikely to take legal action against his department and the DA wanted these bastards, so he was going to utilise what he could. He had turned down several deal offers, he wanted this in open court and if he was honest, he wanted Jake on the stand. He was hard nosed and power hungry, this case was his chance for political glory.

''Child Services have questioned your culpability. They have questions about why your son was running around at night and stealing. They have raised the issue of inadequate care and control.'' It was a lie but this DA had no scruples.

Booth felt a white hot rage ignite, he was done, enough. It was time for action.

''We are going to see a lawyer in one week's time if you do not give us a date of return for our son and you…'' Booth turned to Cullen. Booth felt betrayed by this man who he had considered a friend as well as his boss.

''You will receive my letter of resignation that day as well.'' Booth stood up as both men stared at him open mouthed.

''Booth, don't say something you'll regret.'' Cullen tried to calm his agent down.

''One week, you have one week.'' Booth said as he turned to Bones.

''Come on Tempe. Let's get out of here.''

Bones was stunned by Booth's statement but understood his steely determination. He had been in pieces the last two weeks and she knew that his priority was now protecting his family. She supported him one hundred per cent. They had talked endlessly, whispered conversations late into the night and both had agreed that their children must come first now. They were willing to sacrifice everything to achieve that and Booth had now made it clear to the people that mattered. They had to wait and see if his ultimatum was enough.

They walked along the hallway in silence.

''Do you think it'll work?'' Bones asked tentatively.

Booth shrugged and put his arm around her.

''Who knows Tempe? Who knows? This can't go on. Jake needs to come home and that's all I really care about. Everything and everyone else can go to hell.'' His words were softly spoken but his resolve was clear.

''Then we lock the door and never let the kids out again.'' Booth tried to joke but there was a ring of truth in his words. It's how they both felt.

Seeley Booth was done with the system pushing him and his around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Booth?'' Booth snapped down his phone.

He had been sitting in his office brooding and trying to figure out his next move. It had been two days since their meeting and there was no news. He began to feel that he had failed yet again.

''So that's it then. When do I get my son back?'' Booth was aggressive.

''Well, I suggest you find out.'' He hung up the phone and flung it on the desk and sat staring at it willing it to ring again.

''Seeley?'' Bones spoke quietly but Booth still jumped.

''Seeley, what's happened?'' Bones had brought over some findings from their latest case but she didn't think her husband was in the mood.

''DA cut a deal with Winters. He's given them all up in exchange for immunity and witness protection.'' Booth chewed his thumb nail, he didn't seem like a man who had just recieved good news, far from it.

Bones sat down, she knew that if Jake was coming home, he'd have told her by now.

''What about Jake?'' She asked nervously.

Booth shrugged.

''They don't know yet. They need to iron out the details, da,da, da,da. Just a long line of excuses. They just want to keep him as insurance, they don't give a damn that he's a child or the damage that they're doing.'' Booth felt sick of the drama.

Booth's phone buzzed again and Bones watched him as he listened.

''Good.'' He said abruptly and then hung up.

''Come on. Let's play Hookey. Get Buster and pull Parker from school. We'll go out for the day on the federal government, they owe us. We need to lift the doom and gloom.'' Booth stood up abruptly.

Bones followed him bemused by his sudden change of mood but was prepared to go along with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They picked up the kids and drove to a small quaint town upstate. Parker was excited about getting out of school but he was concerned about something.

''Daddy, you lied. You said I was going to the dentist. I'm not am I?'' Parker suddenly had the thought that his father hadn't lied after all and he was not happy.

Booth laughed.

''No Bub, you're not but Daddy just told a small lie but it was cos we wanted you with us.'' Booth didn't really know how to explain so he didn't.

''Oh okay.'' Parker let it go, after all he was happy here with Bones and Daddy. He frowned as another thought occurred to him.

''Where's Jake Daddy? I miss him, you said he would be home soon but he's been gone for a long time. You didn't send him away like Paige said did you?''

Booth could not believe that Parker remembered Christmas, it seemed like a million years ago. He sighed, how did he explain this?

''No Bub. Daddy would never do that. Jake will be home soon. I promise okay?'' Booth seemed unconcerned that he didn't really know that for sure and Bones frowned at him.

''Seeley, you can't say that.'' She whispered, hating her words but feeling that she had to intercede.

Booth didn't answer her and she decided not to push it.

They pulled up outside a shuttered house in a pretty main street.

''Who wants to go to the park?'' Booth turned around and Parker jumped up and down.

''I do. I do.'' He said clapping his hands, this was way better than school.

There was the entrance to a park with a woodland walk around a lake a few hundred yards away.

They took the walk and it was beautiful. Booth carried Nate in a sling and they all splashed in the cool, clear water by the small beach. They sat on the sand eating ice cream whilst Parker buried their feet. It was just what they needed to get away from their worries and Bones felt her spirits lift. Booth had been right, they deserved this.

Booth smiled and kissed her softly.

''Feeling better?'' He asked and she nodded. Booth checked his watch.

''Come on guys. Lets go back to the main street. I saw a tea room. I bet they've got cup cakes.'' He said as he stood brushing the sand off his clothes. He offered Bones his hand and she pulled herself up. Nate was asleep in his stroller and it would appear to an outsider that they were the perfect family.

Bones felt her eyes well with that thought because it just wasn't true, they were missing their eldest son yet again and it was becoming a habit.

Booth saw her distress.

''It'll be okay Tempe. I promise.'' He pulled her to him and she allowed herself to be comforted as she listened to his heart beating.

''I know. I know.'' She wiped her eyes and turned to Parker, she took his hand.

''Lets go find these cakes.'' She said.

''Yeah Bones. Lets get cake.'' Parker gave her a spontaneous hug and she felt even better. The Booth men were protecting their woman.

As they walked slowly along the street towards the tea room, Bones could tell that Booth was nervous. He checked his watch several times and then he stopped outside a house and glanced at the cars.

''Wait here a minute guys. I have to speak to someone in here.'' He didn't wait for Bones to reply but walked up the steps to the front door. A woman answered and they spoke for several minutes before the woman nodded and Booth came back with a big grin.

''What was that?'' Bones was puzzled.

''Daddy, cake. I want cake.'' Parker pulled Booth's arm.

''Sorry Tempe but Parker wants cake. I am powerless.'' Booth threw his arms up in mock surrender and popped Parker on his shoulders.

They walked down the street and a boy approaching them caught her eye. He looked familiar and for a moment she thought it was Jake. She dismissed it as she had experienced this sensation several times in the last two weeks.

''Walk with Bones for a minute bub.'' Booth set Parker down and Bones could see him staring at the boy. Bones looked again.

He was walking hunched and his hair looked like it needed cut but Bones knew then that it was Jake. She looked at Booth with trepidation.

''Sorry Tempe but I wasn't sure if they would let us take him today but I had to come just in case.'' Booth was apologetic.

''And will they?'' She asked fearfully and Booth nodded.

They both turned and watched him walking towards them. Jake hadn't lifted his head, he seemed to be playing a game. He looked sad and alone. Neither of them moved, they were both afraid of his reaction, they had abandoned him and thrown him to the wolves. At least, that was the way Jake might see it.

Booth stood unable to go to him, he was so afraid of seeing condemnation in his son's eyes.

Jake was staring at the cracks in the sidewalk and trying not to step on them. He remembered that it brought you bad luck or something. Jake thought that was funny, he couldn't really see how his luck could get any worse. Daniel and his cronies had spent the day teasing and goading him, it was pure hell. Jake was becoming used to being alone, hence why he was playing stupid games with the sidewalk.

He raised his eyes to cross the street and looked ahead. Then he saw them and he stopped, he wanted to run over but a feeling of anger prevented him. They had just let him be taken and he didn't know how he felt about it. There was a part of him that was aware that they were powerless to stop it and another part that felt they didn't fight hard enough. He experienced turmoil and confusion mixed in with relief and love in one split second. There was also a small voice that reminded him that he was not blameless. He had been reckless and selfish, it was basically his own fault just as he told Sully what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He took a deep breath and crossed the street. Parker was pulling his dad's arm and it made Jake smile. He was probably whining for candy or something.

Jake stopped a few yards in front of them and looked his father in the eye.

''Hey dad.'' He said simply. He felt like this man was a stranger to him and this was someone else's family.

''Bones.'' Jake nodded to Bones who experienced a stab of pain at his use of her nickname. She just wanted to be mom again.

''Hey Parker.'' He managed a smile for his little brother who held out his knuckles which Jake gently knocked

It was awkward and uncomfortable. Parker stared at him curiously whilst hanging onto his dad's leg, he could feel the tension and it scared him. This boy didn't seem like his brother anymore.

Booth was alarmed at Jake's appearance, he was pale and had dark rings under his eyes. He was in much worse shape than in London. He looked like he needed a good meal and about twenty four hours sleep. Bones knew the look well, it was the classic foster kid stance. Guarded and defensive, she could not believe that two weeks had done this much damage but it seemed it had.

''Have you met my new mom yet?'' Jake couldn't help it but he instantly regretted his words when he saw the hurt on Bones' face.

''Jakob, that was cruel.'' Booth defended his wife, he had to.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged, the swagger evident.

Booth exchanged a look with Bones and he realised that he needed to take control of this situation.

''Jakob, I'm sorry that you had to come here but we had no choice. It wasn't what we wanted but it's what happened. We love you and we need to deal with this together,as a family. We've come to take you home so you need to apologise to your mom and then get your bag.'' Booth tone was firm and he didn't know how Jake would react but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Jake looked at the ground but his father's words reassured him. It felt good to be treated like a normal kid again, not some mute freak that made people nervous. The news he was going home made him want to dance but he was stuck in this act now. It was a battle of wills but even that felt good, normal. Jake began to think he liked fighting with his dad but that was just stupid.

''Apologise to your mom, Jakob.'' Booth said it again.

Jake raised his eyes and blushed. He hadn't meant to be that nasty, he just lashed out.

''Sorry, Mom.'' He said quietly.

''It's okay Jake.'' Bones answered gently, she stepped towards him and rubbed his back giving into the sudden urge to touch him. She was pleased when he didn't flinch but accepted her gesture.

Suddenly, Booth moved forward and put his arms around Jake. The boy stiffened and tried to pull away but Booth held on. Slowly, Jake stopped fighting and relaxed into his embrace. Booth felt him begin to cry against his chest and then he knew he had his son back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Washington had never looked so beautiful. The sun was shining and it was a wonderfully warm day for the time of year.

They sat on the grass, Angela and Jack cradling their dainty little daughters under a parasol. One had distinctly reddish curly hair and both had puckered full rosebud lips.

Angela looked blissful, she was wearing a wide brimmed straw hat and a long flowing summer dress. She was caught up in her own romance novel at the moment and it was heart warming for those around her. Her maternal instincts had crashed in and she was powerless to stop them.

Jack put his tiny daughter on his shoulder and patted her back gently as she cried quietly, a small mewing sound. Her heart shaped face was screwed up and bright pink.

''Gas.'' Jack explained to Zach who was lying on the grass next to him. Paula was curled up beside him and Zach kept tickling her as she tried to snooze.

''Quit it Addy.'' She said slapping his arm.

''So Zach when are you going to make an honest woman of Paula?'' Angela wanted the whole world to share her bliss. She was convinced that marriage and babies was the only true source of happiness. Bones found it all highly amusing and did her best to burst her bubble by citing the various hormones responsible.

''I have to finish school. Then who knows? I'm thinking we should travel.'' Paula answered Angela's question but Zach just nodded, happy to let this women dictate his life.

They sat in the sun and enjoyed the feeling of warmth on their skins. Occasionally, one of them would take something from the picnic basket. It was tranquil and calm.

It didn't last long as the shouts of children shattered the peace.

They all laughed, it was happy sounds and that was the best type after the last few months.

Bones collapsed on the rug panting.

''I'm going to let daddy do the entertaining for a while.'' She said trying to catch her breath. Zach handed her a carton of juice which she accepted gratefully.

Booth wandered up holding Nate's hands as he took slow cumbersome steps. A delighted grin on his face as his strong chubby legs took his weight. Booth let go of his hands and Nate wobbled for a moment and then sat with a bump hard on his diaper. His bottom lip wobbled and he screwed his face up. He let out a huge wail and held his arms out to his mother.

''Seeley!'' Bones jumped up and gathered the little boy to her. She hugged him and rubbed his back as he tried to catch his breath in huge gulps.

''He's not ready. Stop trying to get him to walk. You'll be sorry when you're running around after him.'' She scolded her husband as he threw himself down and helped himself to an apple with a huge grin.

''Daddy. Daddy. Can we go and get an ice cream?'' Parker appeared next to him and Booth looked up shading his eyes from the sun.

''Where's your brother?'' Booth glanced past Parker.

''He's playing soccer with some kids. He won't play with me. He's being mean.'' Parker sounded sulky. Booth laughed, Jake played with Parker endlessly but it was never enough for the little boy. Parker would live in Jake's shadow if he could, his insecurity was yet another thing that they were trying to resolve.

''Okay bub. We''ll go find him and then we'll get ice cream.'' Booth stood up and took the little boy's hand and they walked away across the grass.

''This is great. All of us together.'' Angela sighed.

Bones smiled at her as she settled Nate in his stroller, he really needed a nap.

''Yes, you could even think it never happened.'' Bones sounded sad.

''You guys are okay now though. That's the most important thing.'' Angela felt optimistic, it was hard not to at that moment.

''Yes, I know but Seeley still wants to move.'' Bones' words surprised them all, she pushed the stroller back and forth to settle the baby who was trying to wriggle out of his reins.

''You know. A new start. Seeley could get a transfer and I might concentrate on writing for a while.'' Bones sounded thoughtful. Isobel had re-located to be near her sister in the mountains with Shaun that week, she thought it was best for her grandson to be away from that neighbourhood and his father. Bones felt the need for something new for her family as well.

Jake was doing better although he was a quiet and intense kid at times and at others; an angry, wild one. His eyes betrayed a cynicism about the world that he once viewed as exciting but was now tainted for him. He often got into trouble at school and they struggled to control him. He fought with Booth alot, constantly challenging his father and Bones tried to mediate with varying degrees of success. It would test any marriage but theirs was holding up well. The foundations were strong, after all they were partners as well as lovers. Gordon was helping and he seemed confident that Jake would achieve some equilibrium, given time. He agreed that a fresh start would help.

''What about the trial?'' Angela asked nervously and Hodgins gave her a look. The subject was taboo.

''Next year, probably. The lawyers are still fighting it out.'' Bones seemed unconcerned.

''Will Jake have to testify?'' Angela was brave and asked what they were all thinking.

''We don't know. Its unlikely but if he does, we'll cope. It's what we do.'' Bones shrugged. Bones had made her peace with this and Angela admired her fortitude.

Angela looked at her thoughtfully, Bones seemed different and her hair was very glossy. A thought began to form in Angela's head but she kept it to herself for the time being.

Booth and the boys came in sight walking across the grass eating ice creams. Booth was holding a tray of ice cream for everyone. Bones watched them, Parker was skipping along close to his dad chattering away. Jake was hanging behind, looking sulky and walking slightly detached as if he didn't really belong. Bones frowned which soon cleared as she saw Booth stop and turn, he said something to Jake who laughed and ran to catch up.

They were slowly healing and were a family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My story is at an end. It's been a tricky and challenging one. Some of the chapters were really hard to write and at times I almost gave up. Now that it's finished, I'm glad I didn't. I feel that it's different from most of the other stories here but I think it reflects the show at it's toughest.

Thank you to those who kept me going, my hits are lower than for the other two but I expected that ( I was warned by other writers that this would be the case). The reviews however were helpful and inspirational, my faithfuls kept me going.

I don't think I will write for a while unless I have a really good idea and it won't be this family again. Although, they are a good set of characters, they need some peace. I might do some one shots or fluff with them though, we'll see.

Anyway, thanks again and enjoy the summer. Our schools break for the summer tomorrow. I know American kids have been on holiday for weeks already but our break is much shorter, 6 weeks or so.

I am hopeful the sun will be out in the South of France where I'm going soon.

Laters.

S


End file.
